


The Haunting

by Yamiyoru



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark Humor, Death of major character, Ghosts, Japan urban legends, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Japanese Terms, M/M, Shintoism, Tarot, a lot of it, which we all know who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiyoru/pseuds/Yamiyoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji was sent to his Uncle's town and found it haunted by a harmless, auburn hair ghost that seems more like a ball of sunshine and playfulness.<br/>Disclaimer: I don’t own Persona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fool; Indicator of new beginning, one that has the purity and open hearted spirit of a child.

**0: The Fool**

Souji gave a long sigh at the moving scenery for the tenth time as in the middle of the night, he recalled how his parents dumped a bomb on him. Out of the blue, the two of them told him they were going overseas for a long research assignment and then, the very next day, packed him away on the train to his uncle's place. For goodness sake, he was 17. He should be given a chance to prove that he was capable of looking after himself on his own. It was not like he would burn down the kitchen the way his mum scarcely did on several occasions. 

_What animal was it this time? Orangutan?_

He gave another sigh at the very thought of it, for sometimes, it seemed like some orange monkeys were more important than him. While he mentally ticked the animals off a list that his parents had traveled to research on, leaving him with his uncle’s family, he subconsciously sighed for the ten thousandth time since born and gave up being angry. No point doing so anymore either. What was done was done. He might as well make good use of it, treating it as a holiday. As long as he behaves, his uncle should not nag at him as much as his parents, and perhaps this time he could make friends. He was given a year this time.

Soon after, the train pulled into the station and outside it, his uncle and cousin were already waiting for him. He rustled Nanako's hair when the little girl head cannoned him for a hug, getting a smack on the legs for messing up her hair. It almost hurt. How big and strong this girl has grown. 

After exchanging some quick formality with his uncle, they piled into the car and detoured to the newly built mall to pick up commodities Souji would need and their dinner. As Souji stood pondering over how to choose leeks for the steamboat later, he heard someone said, ‘choose those medium sized ones with long, white stems.’ He looked up to thank whoever gave the tip to find himself all alone in the vegetables section, and Nanako skipping happily over with her choice of cereals. The person must have left. Not giving it much thought, he and Nanako joined up with his uncle and headed home, to the place he would be staying for the next year. 

The whole time he did not notice a gaze that was locked on him.

After a satisfying dinner, Souji decided to rest early as he needed the energy tomorrow for his new school and retreated into the guest room. He fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow and drifted into a dreamless sleep. In the middle of the night, he awakened to a gripping cold. Thinking that he might have switched on the air conditioner accidentally, he sat up to search for the remote and came face to face with something and it was brown. It even gasped. Before he could react, it was gone and he was back to staring at the wall, the cold had also disappeared in an instant. Pushing it all to the back of his mind, he was just imagining things, Souji laid back onto the futon. If he was not that tired, he might have heard a very small voice saying, ‘Ouch. I think my butt just cracked.’ 

The next morning, Souji had completely forgotten about it and left the house with Nanako, officially starting his new year here. 

***

Hiding his nervousness, Souji waited for the teacher in charge to introduce him and what came out next had him reacting immediately. 

‘You called me a loser?’ 

The moment he said it, he heard someone gave a sharp clap and a short laugh. The crooked teeth teacher was, of course, not pleased and started to bite him with more insults. He was saved by a girl in green sweater asking the teacher if the new student should take the empty seat beside her, stopping the teacher from any further unnecessary discipline. The rest of the homeroom went on with the teacher bitching at them in between important information and every few minutes, he heard the person right behind him made sarcastic remarks loudly but strangely, the teacher had no reaction. 

At the end of the session, he turned around right away to see who was this daredevil but the seat was empty. Could someone get out of the room that fast? Shrugging mentally, Souji packed his stuff and prepared to go home. Rising from his seat, the girl who sat beside him, came down the row with another girl in a red cardigan behind, and introduced herself. 

‘Hey, I’m Satonaka Chie. I sit beside you, which you should know. And this is Amagi Yukiko.’ 

‘Seta Souji, and thanks for helping me just now.’ 

‘No problem. He would have gone on forever anyway. By the way, are you-‘ 

‘This is the school office. Gate is closing in 30 minutes and all students must leave by then. Any student caught loitering after that would be severely punished.’ 

‘Well…I guess we should go then. _Anyway_ , I was going to ask if you are interested in us showing you the shopping street since you are new and all.’ 

‘Smooth, Chie. _Very smooth._ ’ 

Souji stopped himself from laughing out loud at the comment made by his leaving classmates when Chie paid no heed to it and polite by nature, Souji took the offer. Gathering his things and with Chie leading, Souji left the room that was already emptied. Nearing the school gate, a male in a uniform of another school pushed himself off the wall and blocked their way. In a tone that made Souji frowned, the male demanded that Yukiko goes out with him and when Yukiko refused, the male student stepped forward in an aggressive manner. Automatically, Chie stepped in and went into a protective stance, and the focus switched to her.

‘Who are you?’ 

‘I’m not telling you. You can grow a pair and piss off.’ 

‘Chie, let’s go.’

‘Chie? Satonaka Chie? _That_ Satonaka? Ha, now you are all righteous and shining knight in armor when you left-‘

‘Look out!’ 

Jumping out of the way, Souji looked back and saw a brunette, who looked surprised when their gaze locked. Using the hose by the gate, a stream of water shot out and poured all over the male student, drenching his uniform into a darker color. Embarrassed and enraged, the male student ran off yelling he would make them pay for it. 

Giving a deep sigh of relief, the two girls thanked Souji for his quick thinking.

‘That was a close call.’ 

‘Yeah. That moron better not come back again. Thanks, Souji. As thanks, let me treat you to the beef sticks from the street. They are the best.’ 

‘Why him? It was me.’ 

‘Yes. It was him….‘ Souji turned to motion that it was the student behind him that did it but despite his complaint, the brunette took off instead. 

‘Eh?‘ Completely forgetting the real reason he even turned to the student, Souji gave chase. ‘Wait!’

His shout only made the brunette' head turned back with a bewildered look and ran even faster. Deep into the residential area, the student with brown dyed hair finally stopped between a quiet junction. Oh man, this guy ran fast. Panting, he moved closer to the guy.

‘Why did you run away?‘

‘You really can see me?’

‘What are you saying? Of course, I can see you and now that I think about it, it was you talking the whole homeroom.’ 

‘You can hear me too.’ 

‘Yes and I can touch you as well.’ Reaching out, he grabbed hold of the brunette’s arm. The instant his fingers touched, the brunette pulled away with a loud yelp and fell back into the dustbins behind, vanishing into nothing. He was, once again, left alone on an empty street and a dust bin rolling away. Standing there and staring at his hand, the two girls caught up to him. Yukiko was the one that broke the silence, ‘Souji kun, are you okay? You looked like you saw a ghost.’ 

_A ghost? Maybe I just did._

Apologizing to the girls that he might have to postpone the visit to the shopping street, he hurried home. 

Leaning back into the chair in his room, he recalled the events today. Throughout the day, Souji heard remarks that no one responded to. The teacher, who had snapped at him for just one sentence, had ignored all the remarks made, which were worse and should have interrupted the class constantly. The voice came from right behind him but when he turned around, the seat was empty. The seat _was_ empty when he took his seat. There was no one there. Then, it was the hose. Yukiko and Chie believed it was him who helped them when the brunette was right there, in plain sight. After catching up with him, they asked him ‘what’ was he chasing, not ‘who’. Lastly, it was the brunette himself. He was shocked Souji could hear or see him, and the most crucial point was the brunette vanished. Unless this was a magic show, the only other conclusion he could think of was...

_I met a ghost._

‘Yeah, considered yourself lucky. You're the only one in this town.’


	2. The Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning the local legends. Yosuke being Yosuke.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Magician; symbolise one's power to make a difference, one who can make full use of their abilities and new beginnings.

**1: The Magician**

With both parents being earnest researchers, Souji was brought up to accept there are many unsolved mysteries in the universe, to keep an open mind in the face of problems and to search for answers to the unknown. Thus, facing the real thing and embodiment of the true unknown, or basically the afterlife, his hand shot out without hesitation to grab hold of the brunette to test his theory. 

For the second time that day, the chestnut ghost yelled like he was burned by fire when all Souji felt was severe coldness, in a way similar to running his fingers through freezing water. Right after pulling away and to Souji's mild surprise, what seemed like gravity pulling the ghost, the brunette slipped and disappeared below his guest room floor all within seconds of blinking time. It was followed by a loud groan and whines resonated through the house that only he could hear. 

_Okay... So ghost can feel pain._

Even if he was not brought up to be curious of things, the saying 'Seeing is believing' would be enough as he watched the ghost passed through his bedroom door. Half anticipating the brunette to float back in through the floor, Souji was disappointed the phenomenon sighting had taken the stairs. 

_And here we all say ghosts can fly. What a lie. Well, at least we know one law of physics can affect him. I wonder what else does._

Feeling really uncomfortable at Souji treating him like he was an experiment rat, the brunette decided to admit a little secret and hoped Souji would hold back a little if he knew. His mind still racing on how to word it better, he settled with, 'I feel it’s unfair to you if I don’t tell you but dude, I can _hear_ you, you know.' said the brunette while emphasizing the word with his fingers, curling them over this invisible word in the air. 

‘Hear me?’

‘As in your thoughts but only you though. I can't hear anyone else’s thoughts.' 

_Now that's interesting. Let’s try it out.‘_

That was unexpected. 

_Now he seriously think it’s fun. I’m not a toy, asshole._

Hearing Souji's unkind fascination, the brunette edged away and planted himself beside the door, beyond Souji's reach. One whole day of observing the grey haired boy at school, he noticed this guy was very good at keeping his emotions behind a blank expression, even when talking back to their homeroom teacher. With the same face, not betraying a trace of Souji's thoughts, he was not expecting this flash of thought in the person opposite him, and especially someone with a bowl cut hair. 

_My stash is under the futon. Want to read it?_

Even though it was so obvious he was being played, the ghost felt the need to take a glance at the folded futon. A barely audible chuckle from Souji confirmed that. He should just flip the futon and throw it at the guy. Like really? Who, in their right mind, teases a ghost you knew for 5 minutes? 

Apparently, this guy does. He was so flustered by the silverette’s teasing, he forgot to concentrate enough and fell straight through the floor of this house a third time. He landed real hard on his ass onto the ground level beside the younger cousin, who showed no reaction, watching intently at the TV playing a certain song he hates with a passion. The ghost really wanted to call it a day as he was so embarrassed he could die a second time but not yet. There was something else he needed to do. 

Phasing through the door again, he let Souji knows his gratitude although a tiny weeny part of him wished it did not sound this annoyed. 

‘Anyway, I’m here to thank you for helping the girls just now.’

’Why? I didn’t do anything. You’re the one who helped them.’

“Well, you’ll be the one taking the blame for the ’misguided’ use of the hose if any teacher was around.”

“Still doesn’t change the fact _you helped, I watched._ ’ 

‘Seriously, man? This’s not a tournament for who’s the hero and you’re missing the point.’

‘What’s a little scolding? If it was Mooroka, we would still be scolded for walking away without a fuss.’ 

‘Good point. That asshole is a pain.’

‘If only we could all make sarcastic remarks in class like you and not get bullied by him.’

‘Well, perks of being invisible. It’s nothing compared to you actually talking back the first 5 minutes of your first day in this school.’

‘And you said this’s not a tournament?’ 

‘This and that are two different things.’

Souji only gave a small shrug to his comment. It was not a big deal to take blames if it was a good cause but if the brunette insisted, then how about this? ‘Since I’ll be taking the blame, a name would be great. I want to know at least for who I’m covering up for.’ 

Oh. Did he forget to introduce himself? He was sure the whole town knows him by now. And oh again, Souji was new to the town. 

‘I’m Hanamura Yosuke. Nice to meet you.’ Yosuke extended his hand for a shake and remembering what would happen next, withdrew his hand abruptly. To which Souji also jerked his hand back as quickly with a non-spoken ‘that’s right’ between the 1m distance. 

Yosuke knew he was being rude by stepping further and further but he would prefer that to being tasered. It was all just in case Souji wanted to pull him or push to test some theory of his. On the contrary, Souji, too seemed to understand and remained seated. Yeah, he was definitely rude. They both waited for the other to move and filled the gap with more quiet staring. 

……………… _This's seriously awkward..._

‘I guess it’s time for me to go.’

Not giving any room for objection, Yosuke vanished in the next instant, leaving Souji as alone as ever in the room, as seen by anyone else. 

Souji wished he got to know more about the brown haired ghost. Well, it was not every day you get to meet a nice one and after all the horror movies he watched, Souji was fairly amused with the whole ‘Yosuke’ experience. 

First of all, if the brunette simply stood at a corner of a street, he would have thought it was another person as he did not look pale or ghostly in any aesthetics sense. He was solid pink in the health. 

Then, it was the lack of animosity or resentment? He was no expert in aura reading but even after all that teasing he did to Yosuke, the brunette was a good sport, which reminded him of the empty space where Yosuke made his hasty retreat. Mental note: ‘No more touching. It hurts.’ He should apologize when he sees Yosuke. Souji had a feeling he would be seeing Yosuke a lot in the future and an intuition he would get along with Yosuke.

He must say this outcome was unexpected. He wanted to make friends but not only he did, it was no ordinary friend but a ghost one at that. How cool was that? Souj should thank his parents for this god given meeting. 

Opening the door of his room, he went down to the living room. Sitting opposite Nanako, the two cousins spent the rest of the day doing very normal things, watching telly, drinking tea and eating snacks. Nanako, however, did notice her big bro was in an awfully good mood and humming enka songs. It was a good thing her bigger cousin only needed 2 days this time to stop being angry at his parents. 

*** 

Eager to finish their conversation from where it was left off, Souji went to school early. With a ton of bad luck, he ran into their homeroom teacher first and was forced to clean the corridor in the sports hall because the student on duty ran off halfway while yelling. The whole time he heard someone playing random notes on all the instruments in the band room. Tuning them for the whole band? 

Souji did not give it much thought and went back to class before Morooka had any more reason to make him clean spotless trophies in the Principal’s room. 

Opening the door, he found almost the whole class was here. Chie was sitting at her desk and looking a little pale while in contrast, Yukiko was looking really excited. Before he could ask, the bell rang and they had to settle back into their seats. It was disheartening Yosuke did not attend class.

However, be careful of what you wish for as when Yosuke did show up after school, he was everywhere, in every direction he turned to, and it was a mess.

After school, Souji was approached by an energetic Yukiko on a hunt for the truth to the 7 Supernatural Mysteries of Yasogami High School; the reason for Chie’s unusual stone-ness the whole day. Why not? He had nothing to do. Yosuke was nowhere in sight and as he followed the red and green duo, he could not help thinking he knew who was behind it all. 

Walking towards the other building, Yukiko explained to them the first mystery. ‘Okay, first off is the music room. The rumours are someone was playing an instrument randomly and when they opened the door, the sound stopped and no one was in it.’ 

‘Must we really do this?’ said Chie in a shaky voice. 

‘Come on, It’ll be fun, Chie.’ The eccentric black hair tried to convince her best friend in a too happy tone and Souji pitied Chie for having such a great best friend.

‘For you, not me.’ Chie’s pitch rising by a notch. 

‘Don’t be like this.’ 

‘Okay! Okay!’ Stomping off, Chie marched up the stairs and froze immediately at the top. Souji did not need to ask what was wrong as he heard it too. Someone was playing the drum and it was coming from the music room. 

Ignoring Chie’s protest, Yukiko opened the door without hesitation and true to the rumours, the beat stopped and the room was empty. Well, empty to Yukiko as Chie was too busy burying her face in the red cardigan. To Souji, Yosuke was sitting in the chair behind the drum and then, he purposely flipped one of the drum sticks onto the floor just to see Chie squealed. Yukiko only gave a ‘wow’. 

The next rumour was the haunted skeleton from the science laboratory, which was reported to do a weird dance in the room. And again, it was Yosuke, who was riding the plastic bones, swinging the arms wildly and chasing the girls down the middle pathway of the lab. 

At the near end of it, Chie was practically wailing and begging Yukiko to let her go home. Who would not after witnessing the words ‘I want steak’ mysteriously appeared on a mirror (with a little help from Souji) and a distorted broadcast over the school PA? The fourth one was really just the PA showing its age. As for the fifth one, it was overwhelmingly disappointing. No matter how amazing Yosuke was, it was impossible for him to make the stone statue of their school founder move and shrugged his shoulders at Souji. It, fortunately, did calm Chie down enough for them to test the sixth. 

The location was in the gents about the haunted last stall, which was used to store cleaning equipment and locked by the janitor. They said sometimes, when someone stayed in the stall beside for too long, they will hear someone knocking on the side shared by the first and second stalls. Because it was the gents, the girls were too shy to go in with only their heads popping out to see. Chie was staring at the floor. The moment he stepped in, one of the stalls flushed with all the doors left open. Chie bolted. Yukiko followed her out of concern. Souji stayed put. Yosuke walked out of the stall, laughing loudly like Yukiko did each time but not as hysterically. These two were enjoying it too much. He could not complain as he himself did enjoy it as well. 

_Sorry, Chie._

A moment later, a message came from Yukiko saying Chie had ran out of school without her bag so she had to deliver Chie’s bag and apologized she would be leaving first. Soon, the PA also announced that the gates were closing. Heading back to the class for his bag and alone, the brunette finally spoke, ‘that was fun. Chie’s face was great.’ 

‘Yeah but I think we over did it.’ 

‘Nah, that gal would forget it the moment you give her steak.’ 

‘Okay. Sounds like you knew Chie.’

‘A little. Will tell you one day. For now, how about I show you the shopping street since the girls could not?’ 

‘Sure. Let’s go.’ 

As naughty as he was, Yosuke was just as considerate as well. He did not speak when people are around so Souji did not need to give a reply, which would have made him looked like he was crazy. Giving a short tour of the small street, Yosuke led the taller guy up the stairs to the top of the hill behind the shrine with a view of the setting sun. 

‘What do you think?’ 

‘The sun?’ 

‘The view?’ 

‘Felt like the top of the world with the town looking small at the bottom.’ 

‘That’s why this place is my favourite spot. It makes you feel like trouble matters little if the world is this big. Hope you like it.’

‘I do. Thank you and I should apologize about yesterday when I kept grabbing you. I won’t do it anymore as it obviously seemed to hurt you.’ 

‘That’s right. Don’t worry about it, man. You helping with the prank just now was enough to void it. I guess that makes us guilty accomplices now. Partner?’ 

‘Sure. Partner. Fist bump to seal the contract?’ 

‘I see what you’re trying to do there. I’m not falling for that. Let’s keep this distance.’ 

Returning their gaze over the edge, they stood side by side admiring the dusk casting shadows over the town. Unlike the awkwardness yesterday, it was a comfortable silence between the same 1m distance. 

Souji was glad he came to Inaba to stay for a year. 

 

Extras: 

Later, his parents did receive Souji’s thanks in the form of a cheap Junes postcard with three simple words ‘Love you guys’, which made them shivered and locked their bedroom door at night before sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Souji struck me as a person who would chuckle at ghost movies and likes enka. This playful Yosuke was based on the anime episode of Yosuke trying to trick Chie to become a decoy when they were chased by Kanji and later, made Chie a unwilling manager for the basketball team. 
> 
> Loosely based on the urban legends of Japan, which are Hanako, Moving Jizo statue, Beethoven in the music room, Running Bio-dummy, Mirror that shows the other side of the world and the Haunted PA.


	3. The High Priestess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last mystery of the school; the 13 steps stairs, rumored to be a gateway to the other world. A slight reveal of Yosuke’s past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The High Priestess;symbolising the time to rely on your intuition and inner knowledge, rather than conscious mind. Could also mean there is a woman the man wants badly but whom he may not be able to get.

**2: The High Priestess**

Both of them spent another hour chatting about random topics and at sunset, the two made their way down the hill. Passing the red gate of the Shrine, Souji paused amusedly when Yosuke disappeared. Not the usual, which the brunette was completely gone in a second. This time, it was as if there were two doors side by side and Yosuke walked through a different door from him. 

On the street pavement, Souji stood there as he gave the empty space between the gate a good look over. At that moment, he heard Yosuke said ‘bye’ to him. Head popped out from the side of the right red pillar and the rest of the body still not visible, Yosuke waved curtly and vanished. In the manner of all good old horror movies. 

Now that he thought about it, just now the teen ghost did take a detour around the gate than walk through it. 

_Why did he do that? Ghosts are not allowed to pass through Torii? But Yosuke did. So it’s something else._

Deep in his thoughts analyzing the event, Souji did not notice a gaze from somewhere to his left but he thought he heard some commotion inside the Shrine grounds. To be specific, from the Main Shrine itself. Either way, Souji had overstayed. He should get going. Nanako asked him to buy eggs for their Omu rice dinner. 

Behind him, eyes were watching him from the corner of the shrine and later a voice shoo-ing them away. 

***

The next morning, Souji reached school in a cheery mood. It was however gone once he stepped into the classroom. Inside, he felt a different atmosphere. Everyone seemed less cheerful and there was a vase with white chrysanthemum on the desk behind him. 

Taking his seat, Yukiko turned to give him a forced smile. Souji nodded in return. 

Slamming the files onto the teacher’s desk, Morooka barked at them to get ready for class and continued to insult them for not taking care of themselves as Chie took an absence. Even Morooka seemed affected, being slightly nicer to them. 

At the end of the day, Souji was relieved to go home with the suffocating vibes from everyone. 

While he was packing up his bag, Yukiko came up to him. Solemnly, she spoke, ‘‘Souji kun, do you think you can help me with something?’ 

It was most probably related to the 7 mysteries and his gut feelings told him it was a terrible idea. But Souji could not find it in himself to reject the girl. Yukiko’s expression told him she needed this and Souji agreed. 

Following the girl, she brought him to the back of the school compound and Souji was surprised to know the school had a separate building but this one was obviously way older. 

‘This’s the original school building. They later built the one we are in when the town expanded and the old school couldn't keep up with the number of students. It’s now used as the club rooms. Clubs have not started so no one should be in here.’ 

Pushing the main doors open, Yukiko wandered by herself towards the stairs sitting right a few feet away. Taking a deep breath, she revealed the last mystery. 

‘Someone told me on certain days, the number of steps on this flight of stairs increases. From twelve to thirteen and when that happens, they said it’s an invitation from the other world.’

And the girl in a red cardigan took a careful step onto the wooden stairs, which creaked under her weight. 

‘One…’

Then, another. Each step, the lights flickered and the corridor looking dimmer on either side. He should stop Yukiko although he had no idea why he felt this anxious. Like something ominous was going to happen. 

Climbing the steps, two steps at a time, Souji jogged up as Yukiko stepped down on the last and she counted, ‘Thirteen…’ 

A splitting sound came from behind her but Yukiko did not seem to hear it. Air was cutting into two and black hands pushing through the cut, in a motion to grab the unknowing girl. 

‘Yukiko!’ 

Making his legs work again, Souji reached out for the girl and a second voice yelled from what sounded like behind him.

‘Catch her, Souji.’

Out of nowhere, Yosuke appeared, rushing past him. In the nick of time, Yosuke pulled the long haired girl away from the hands and pushed her into Souji’s outstretched arms. What followed felt like a wind blast, shattering all the lights and bursting the windows off their hinges. Souji did his best to shield Yukiko from the glass. 

When the wind died off, Souji found it safe to finally look up. The black hands were gone and in time to see Yosuke stepped through the split leading from the floor to the air. Once inside, Yosuke was gone with it and light returned to the old building again. 

Looking around them, there were glass shards everywhere. They should go somewhere safer but Yukiko refused to move. Grabbing his arms, the girl asked him in a shivering voice, ‘did you see him?’ 

There was only one other ‘him’. 

‘That was Hanamura!’

***  
Passing the can of hot cocoa to Yukiko, Souji was glad his classmate has calmed down a little. Just a few minutes ago, the girl was a little overwhelmed about seeing a spirit. Maybe the Shrine did have a calming effect on people. Sitting beside Yukiko, Souji voiced his concerns.

‘You alright?’ 

‘Thanks, Souji kun. I’m sorry for causing you so much trouble.’

‘No. It’s no big deal. Everyone would freak out in your situation.’

‘But you didn’t.’

‘Well…I have practice but Yukiko, I don’t think we should do that again. It’s dangerous.’

‘You’re right.’ 

Taking a sip of the hot chocolate, Yukiko gave Souji a quick glance and thumbed the can a few times before she asked, ‘you’re not going to ask who’s “Hanamura” or why I wanted to do that last mystery so badly?’ 

Not really. He did not want to push Yukiko into saying anything she did not want to. Neither did he want to admit he already knew about Yosuke. He was not sure how Yukiko would react to that so Souji kept quiet. 

‘Hanamura was our classmate in Class 2-4. He died on this day a year ago.’ 

‘In other words…’

‘Yes, I was held back a year but not because of my result. It was my attendance. Last year, my mum was very ill with a retired staff so I had to help her run the Inn. I didn’t show up enough for me to proceed into another year. I was so conveniently busy that I even neglected my best friend.’

'Chie would understand. It's work and family.'

‘She did. Then, she became closer to the new transfer student, Hanamura Yosuke. And I was jealous. I thought I was being replaced. So one day, when Hanamura invited Chie to lunch and she agreed, I took it out on them. It ended with a huge argument. And then-’

Biting her bottom lip, Yukiko lowered her eyes to her hands. It was her fault. 

‘And then, something happened to Hanamura kun and he called Chie for help. However, she was too angry to believe him. Thinking it was a prank call from him, she hung up on him. The teachers found him sprawled out on the stairs of the old building, the same one we were climbing just now.’

‘And?’ 

‘He died. All because of my petty argument with Chie. Chie blamed herself deeply over his death as well. It took me half a year to encourage her to come back to school. Funny, isn’t it? We need someone to die for the two of us to understand how to treasure each other. How late it becomes when the person is gone and out of reach. I want to tell Hanamura kun ‘I’m sorry’ and ask him not to blame Chie for causing his death.'

‘He doesn’t!’ 

Yukiko was taken by surprise at Souji raising his voice. Telling himself to calm down, Souji tried again. 

‘What I meant was you saw him, isn’t it? Did Yosuke look like he was filled with resentment or malice?’ 

‘No. At least I don’t think so.’ 

‘In that case, please let it go. I don’t think we should be disturbing the dead just because of our own guilt.’

 _Yosuke wouldn’t have helped them time and again if he blamed these two._

‘Souji kun, perhaps you’re right. Sorry for bothering you with my problems. I’m sorry. Can I be by myself for a while?’ 

As Souji made for the street, he thought he heard Yukiko muttered, ‘he deserved it.’ And when he turned back for a look, Yukiko was clutching the helms of her cardigan tightly and staring at the gravel floor sadly. Souji must have misheard it. 

The sun pulling his shadow long across the pavement, Souji sighed heavily at the information thrown at him today. Yosuke died asking for help but received none. Was Yosuke scared in his last moments? Was it painful when he died? Did the brunette resent Chie or Yukiko? 

It did not feel like it was grudge holding the ghost here. The way Yosuke teased Chie yesterday or how he helped Yukiko just now, the brunette was definitely not bitter.

And those hands? What was that? Should he ask Yosuke when he meet the ghost again? Or he should leave the questions untouched? 

Souji would only be here for a year. To dig this deep into Yosuke’s past and then leave? One of them would get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This is depressing. Yukiko and Chie were both held back because of low attendance. As for Souji, let’s just make him a ‘return home’ child and he was made to take a grade lower because overseas school did not teach him what he needed in Japan.


	4. The Chariot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke has no intention of revealing anything.  
> This time, the focus is on Chie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chariot card indicates focused energy. You have to be clear on what your hopes and dreams are. To reach there, you need determination and ambition. Always remember you will need both your intellect and heart to achieve them.

**3: The Chariot**

Souji originally wanted to avoid the questions and let his relationship with Yosuke stay casual. However, when he saw Chie’s upbeat facade dropped the instant she saw the vase and walked out the classroom the next minute, Souji made up his mind to ask something he knew was terribly rude.

‘How did you die?’

After searching high and low, he caught the ghost on the roof and threw the question out right away. 

‘Wow, right off the bat. I admire a man who can speak his mind but I’m not sure I’m comfortable with sharing something this personal. It’s as personal as my three measurements.’ 

Emphasising his point, Yosuke raise his right hand up to his face and did a pose that reminded him of a certain girl band. 

_Now he’s just changing the subject._

Well, if this was how it was going, then he would play along too. 

‘What’s your three measurements then, Yoshie?’ 

‘I’m not even gonna answer that.’ Throwing his hands into the air in frustration, Yosuke walked to the edge of the floor and grabbed the wire fencing roughly. He really did not want to think about it. He was dead, he was dead! Why did it matter? 

Yosuke wanted to leave but considering the bloodhound personality Souji has, it would be meaningless and the ghost stayed put.

‘Seriously, why do you need to know?’ 

‘For Chie.’

Hearing the girl’s name did seem to make the brunette less angry, loosening his grip on the fence.

‘Yosuke, you don’t think she deserves to know?’

Chie might have a right to know but Yosuke kept quiet and continued staring out. Down at the people walking out of the school, happily chatting with their friends. Talking about homework, mundane stuffs like the stupid guy in their class. They would never know half the things that were going on here while their new schoolmate saw every need to bombard him with _this._

‘Yukiko thinks you would blame them for how you died? Do you...’

 _No, no. Seta Souji, that’s not right. Shut up._

What was he saying? Honestly, his sympathy should be going to Yosuke. Yosuke was the one who died, not Chie. Souji stopped himself but too late, Yosuke ‘heard’ him. The defeated look when Yosuke turned around. 

‘Do I blame them?’

His gaze shifting from the cement floor to him and then, the challenge in those auburn eyes. This little psychic connection between him and Yosuke was proving to be more of a nuisance. 

‘I’m sorry, Yosuke. That’s not what I meant.’ 

It was a long pause before Yosuke spoke up. 

‘Even if I do tell you, how do you intend to explain to her? “Hey, I met Ghost Yosuke and he said don’t worry, he just died. Move on?” NO! No one does that. I don’t want her to think I’m haunting her or I can’t pass on because of her. That’s worse…’ 

Yosuke’s eyes widen a little at a spot behind him. Tracing his eyes to the same direction, Souji shared Yosuke’s shock. It was Chie standing between the generators. 

_Oh my god…._

‘I heard you say my name.’

And she overheard them too. 

‘You also said “Yosuke”.’ 

A few times, to be exact. The direction of this conversation was not looking good. 

‘Souji, who are you talking to?’ 

That was the question the two guys did not want to hear right now.

At first, Chie thought Souji was talking on his phone but when she looked closely, he was not holding his phone. The newly transferred student was chatting with the air or himself, whichever the strange guy preferred. Then, she heard a name that Souji should not know, the same one that had her skipped classes and sat on the roof all day. Souji was talking to Yosuke? 

If Chie was not this disturbed, she would brush it off as Souji doing a skit with this made up Yosuke, who shared the same name. But no. Souji was talking about _his_ death so she would stop all these self blaming. After hearing all that, how could it be anyone else? It had to be the Yosuke she knew.

Stepping out of her hideout area, Chie stared pointedly at the space, where she thought Yosuke was and then at Souji.

‘You can see him? And even talk to him?’ 

Chie only needed a ‘Yes’ or ‘No’ and Souji could see it in her posture that she wanted an answer. 

Should he tell Chie the truth? Yosuke did not want him to do so and the brunette was right about the other possibility. It might not make Chie feel any better at the end of the day. Souji should put his words together carefully. 

Except the girl ran off before Souji could get a word out. 

‘Wait. What? Why did she run off for? She’s the one who wanted an answer.’ 

Voicing his disbelief, Yosuke gave chase but right about one feet to the door, he stopped abruptly. 

‘On second thought, me chasing her is pointless. She can’t see me. So Souji, I have to leave it to you and hurry up! That girl runs fast.’

Nodding, Souji took over the baton. 

When Souji disappeared below the stairs, Yosuke turned to the figure, who now stood over the spot where Chie was. Yosuke could not see past the black flowy shadowy mass covering the figure. Great, excellent timing. Just what he needed.

‘What do you want?’ 

‘You have what’s mine and I want it back.’ 

This again…

‘Like I said a hundred times, you need to be more specific than that or I can’t help you.’

On any other day, Yosuke would stay to try and get more information but today, he had a more worrisome problem; Chie. That girl held the record when it came to jumping into troubles while ill prepared. Not unlike him, which was what worried him the most. 

Porting himself to where the two were, he landed in the trees, at a good distance from them. Chie was locked in a tug of war with Souji. The latter was trying to stop the hot tempered girl from passing under the ‘Danger’ straps set up around the old school building. Oh right, he did busted the windows yesterday and he could take a wild guess what was on Chie’s mind right now. Obviously, the stairsss. He should just strangle whoever spread the rumor.

They have any idea how busy he was because of all these occult bullshit? And not a thanks at the end of the day. Why was he working so hard for again?

That said, it looked like Souji had it all under control. Leaving the taller guy to settle his match of strength with the girl, Yosuke decided he should leave them alone.  
…  
……  
………  
‘SOUJI! WAKE UP!’ 

Souji bolted right up in his futon. Searching for his glasses on the coffee table beside, Souji squirmed his eyes for a better look of whoever shouted, although the voice sounded really familiar, like a few hours ago familiar. 

Yosuke was kneeling by his bedside….A long stare and then upwards, the clock was almost midnight….What could he possibly need at this hour? 

‘Wake up! I need your help!’

 _What? Someone better be dying if it’s this ugent..._

‘Oh! She’ll soon be if you continue staying here!’ 

‘Who?’

‘CHIE, OF COURSE!’

‘Calm down...Yosuke...’ 

What happened? Souji remembered making sure Chie walked through the door to her house. So how could she be in danger now?

‘That stupid girl snuck back to school! And I can’t get in! Someone more powerful was preventing me from getting in! You need to help me!’ 

And Yosuke reached out to grab his arm, which of course, they knew the rest. Yosuke’s painful yelp jolted Souji’s sleepiness away and face twisted to Yosuke’s pain. The ghost would have knocked over his shelf, if not for the phasing ability. 

Okay, this was definitely urgent if the brunette would go all out to taser himself than explain. 

Picking himself up painfully, Yosuke shouted at Souji, ‘just come, okay?! See you at the school!’ 

Careful not to wake his Uncle or Nanako up and to find a way into the school, Souji took a longer amount of time than he preferred. When he stumbled through the trees, Yosuke was pacing uneasily up and down in front of the old school compound.

The moment Yosuke saw Souji, the panic stricken face looked a little relieved. 

‘She’s still inside.’

‘Okay...Why are you not able to get in? You’re inside yesterday without any issue.’

‘Can we leave the questions till later? This is what I need you to do. Go in and once inside, invite me in.’

‘Like open the door for you?’

‘Not literally but metaphorically. I need you to recite these lines ‘with all sincerity, I ask thou for thy presence’ and then, imagine my face when you’re saying it, okay?’ 

‘Okay…’

Souji was skeptical of the method but Chie first as Yosuke gestured to him impatiently to go in already.

Climbing through the window and taking care not to scratch himself with the shard, Souji let his eyes adjust to the darker interior before placing his feet down on the cleaned floor. Different from the day, the school was intimidating and unwelcoming. Souji almost had a heart attack when his shoe cracked down on a glass piece that the cleaner missed. 

_Chie’s really here? This is dangerous. Let’s find a safer spot first._

Moving to where the light was brightest, Souji paused when he heard a very small and frightened voice said, ‘Souji…’ 

Whipping around, Souji found Chie standing on the middle floor, barely visible behind the corner of the stairs. She looked very pale under the moonlight. 

‘Chie! Are you oka-’ 

Running up the stairs, Souji rushed up to check on the reckless girl and paused when he reached the top. Chie was being held in a choke hold position by this...thing. Souji had not seen anything like it. It was just this black mass, which was definitely not human. 

_What should I do? Right, Yosuke!_

The enchantment came out in a rush as he dodged the fire threw at him by the black lump, jumping off the stairs and landed hard on his heels. He almost could not escape the second fireball as the prickly pain up his legs left him stunned. Yosuke was the one who took the hit for him. The force knocked the brunette backwards into him, sending them both stumbling into the ground. 

Laughing, the dark mass threw Chie against the wall, causing the girl to pass out. The thing proceeded to walk down slowly the steps, towards them. 

‘Look at you, brother. You look so-’ It paused, searching for a word- ‘I don’t know. Pathetic? Come on, you owe me something.’ 

If the brunette was conscious, he might have said something but Yosuke was out cold. Lying defenseless as the thing reached down for the brunette’s throat. Struggling forward, Souji caught hold of the thing’s wrist, at the moment it was putting strength into its grip, lifting Yosuke off the ground. 

In that instant, Souji felt this energy inside him, resonating with the other two and the light from it repelled the black mist around the figure. In its place, the figure revealed Yukiko, who let go of Yosuke immediately and stepped a few steps away. Or someone who looked like her, for she had this unnaturally bright yellow orbs and filled with rage. She was nothing like the Yukiko he knew for the past few days and to threaten her own best friend that way? Something was not right.

Hissing angrily, the girl clutched her hands into fists and Souji braced himself for something like a third fireball when lightning shot right through the building. It almost hit the girl, leaving a blackened patch on the floor and she turned tail.

His smarter side told him not to follow the girl as he heard another voice yelling right into his ears, ‘Oi! You okay!?’

A very tall guy was staring into his eyes and on his shoulder, he was carrying Yosuke like a sack of potatoes and Chie in his other arm, also like a sack of potatoes. He did not seem like a hostile so Souji nodded. 

‘If you’re alright, then help me with the girl and follow me. This place’s bad news.’ 

Lifting his arms, the guy with black hair and a scar dropped Chie onto him, who stirred from all the movement. Guiding the girl to the window, Souji did not expect the girl to stare wide eyed and a kick at the back of the tall guy.

‘YOSUKE! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!’  
…  
……  
………  
Yosuke woke up very unhappy, muttering to himself while returning all the glances Chie gave him with glares. 

‘What the hell? That's my line. For a whole year, no one can see or hear me. And all a sudden, within a few days, everyone and their grandmothers can see me?’ 

‘Well, Su-’ 

‘Don’t. Even. Say. It.’ 

Not letting the taller guy speak or give them an explanation, Yosuke stomped his way through the closed doors of the main Shrine and the guy speechless at the paper doors. With little to work with and at that unholy hour, Souji left for home with Chie.

‘You know. This is the first time I see him that angry. He wears his emotions on his sleeve and will make a face if he was unhappy with something but not an actual tantrum.’ 

‘A lot happened today.’ 

‘Ya, when I was out. I did all that and I still don’t know anything.’

_Don’t you dare tell her, Seta Souji._

‘What?’

Souji stopped in his tracks and Chie looked at him with a puzzled look. That sounded like Yosuke’s voice. Was the auburn haired ghost following them? The streets was empty except for the black cat taking a nap on the wall fence. 

‘Chie, let’s rest for today. We’ll need the energy if we want to learn anything.’

_No! Don’t encourage her!_

There was it again. He must be really tired and hearing things, half heartedly listening as Chie repeated her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! XD  
> Any comment is appreciated although I must apologize this chapter is just bad writing. I'm sorry.


	5. The Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t update for so long that I’m not even sure how my format is like. Sorry. And sorry again, I tried. Please be forgiving of my lousy writing. (I didn't proofread as well. *look away*)
> 
> The Empress card often means you will find yourself attracting people to yourself. They may be seeking your help or advice and you will see yourself displaying feminine qualities, such as wisdom and care. She also symbolizes a need to listen to your intuition and prioritise your feelings and emotions over logics.  
>    
> Ryokan: A traditional Japanese Inn. Often a family business, varying in scale and size.  
> Okami: Chief service manager of a traditional Japanese Inn. Usually, the owner or the wife of the owner of Inn.  
> Waka-okami: Young Okami. Usually, the daughter or daughter in law of the Okami and takes care of the Inn alongside the Okami while learning the trade.  
> Okami/Kami : Usually translated as a God but you can also understand them as spiritual beings worshipped in Shinto religion.
> 
> If I leave out any, let me know. Thank you!

**4: The Empress**

 

Ever since that night, Yukiko dropped off the surface of earth without a trace. Yosuke as well but his was more of a case of avoidance than disappearance. Yosuke was shunning them and at the same time, hiding something from them. Leaving them with only rumors, gossips and doubts.

***

‘I heard Amagi’s little girl went missing.’

‘Really? Did they say anything more?’

‘Well, I did hear Sugano san said Amagi’s girl didn’t want to take over the Inn. She probably ran away from home.’

‘Oh my. What a disgrace. Leaving her poor mother to do everything.’

‘I don’t think so. I watched her from young. Yukiko’s a responsible and filial girl.’

‘Could she be killed like that city kid? Like a mass murderer in town?’

‘I hope she’s not hurt. What’s Amagi san going to do? Yukiko’s her only child.’

‘Hey, you don’t think it’s that spirited away thing happening again, do you?’

‘You meant that two children? I remembered they wereー’ 

‘Here’s your order! A plate of sweet and sour pork rice! Charsiew men! And vinegar ginger pork!’ 

The group of housewives was rudely interrupted by Aika, who dropped the tray with their orders onto their table. With a smug, Aika turned for the ringing phone and left the women to gawk at her. The Princess of Aiya’s was well known for service without a smile but that just now, even by Aika’s standard, was definitely rude,. Good thing was it did made them gossip, not less but more softly.

‘I can’t believe they’re gossiping about it like it was nothing,‘ said Chie as she turned her eyes away, back to her fifth bowl of Gyudon. Stress eating… Souji knew she was upset plus worried for their raven friend but that amount of food was more worrisome. Chie was a woman one should not trifle with. 

*ahem* Okay, that was not very nice.

Clearing his throat, Souji let it known that he agreed with Chie on the issue of the local housewives and their gossiping habits.

‘It’s easier when you’re not directly involved.’ 

And it made a good pastime for a town of this size. Although Souji would prefer them to say it with a more considerate tone and not of one watching a good show unfold before them. Especially, when Yukiko was a fellow townsfolk and not some random stranger.

‘Yeah. Easy for them because it’s not their daughter! My best friend is missing! And all they care about was badmouthing her. They have no idea how anxious I am right now. Or how frantic Amagi obasan is!’

Souji could sympathize with Chie. He did not need his own family member to go missing to understand the emotional stress resulting from it. Personally, he felt Chie was holding it together better than he would be if it was Nanako, who disappeared instead. Still, he should be supportive. 

‘Don’t push yourself too hard, Chie.’

Chie was a strong girl but everyone had a limit and Souji was right.

Stabbing her food with her chopsticks, Chie admitted reluctantly, ‘I would be lying if I say I’m alright. Frankly, I can’t sleep very well. The moment I closed my eyes, I keep thinking there were hands reaching for me and I would spring up to check. All the way till morning.’ 

As if emphasizing her point, Chie yawned loudly into her palm and rubbed her eyes to clear the blurriness clouding her sight. If only she could just get over it but it was not that easy. 

‘And you know what’s worse, Souji?’ 

Souji did not have to answer that as he had a good idea what would make up ‘worse’. There was no need to rub it in.

‘To think Yukiko was the one who lured me there and threatened me. Why would she do that?’

The morning after Souji sent Chie home, his energetic classmate could not wait to tell him what happened and the moment he walked in, she pounded at him for answers. It did not take long for Souji to find out that it was Yukiko, who told Chie to go to the school that night. 

At first, Souji was concerned over the whole issue of Chie’s aggressor being Yukiko. Knowing the two were the best of friends, Souji found it hard to tell her. He assumed Chie witnessed the same thing as him but he was soon proven wrong. 

For Souji, the moonlight revealed to him a person enshrouded in black mist holding Chie hostage but what the girl saw was not. There was no other worldly mass surrounding Yukiko when Chie sneaked in to meet her at the stairs. Nor when the raven grabbed her by the throat and pulled the petite girl up to the landing, where Souji later found them in that compromising position. Only Yukiko. In the flesh.

Needless to say, one could imagine the emotions running through Chie when her mind registered Yukiko meant her harm. The throbbing pain of Yukiko’s betrayal, the trembling anger of her own stupidity, or the slow dread she never really understood Yukiko. And lastly, the nagging fear that Yukiko might really hurt her. Or worse, already did with someone else...

‘Souji, do you think it’s Yukiko, who did it?’ 

A pause.

‘I saw her slam you into the wall.’

‘No, I mean with Yos...’ Chie trailed off with the rest barely audible above a whisper, heard only by herself. 

‘......’

Souji knew what Chie was hinting at and he had thought about it too, when Chie remarked Yukiko was physically stronger than usual. Abnormally. To the point, which Chie was not able to break free of Yukiko’s grip the other night and a dark bruise, which should have been there but has healed overnight. 

Souji too saw it firsthand as Yukiko lifted Yosuke by the neck with one hand. Unless ghosts were actually weightless, which Souji knew the other guy was not as he felt the full force of Yosuke’s weight when the brunette was thrown back into him. 

Yukiko’s showcase of strength showed without question that she certainly had the means. With that amount of brute strength, Yukiko could easily off a guy any day, any time. And if they were to add Yukiko’s obvious pointed aggression towards Yosuke, the direction of their deduction and reasoning was not looking well. 

Except it did not make any sense. The question being ‘why’? Why would Yukiko do it? What was her motive for doing so? 

According to Chie, Yukiko and Yosuke barely knew or spoke to each other. It always happened that one attended school when the other was not. The combination of the Inn’s busy schedules and Yosuke’s sick leaves had created a situation, in which the two met less than a total of 5 times. Could someone induce so much hate with such little contact? 

No. Not possible, if they were considering Yukiko was still the childhood friend that Chie knew as the moment Yukiko addressed Yosuke as _her brother_ , it was quite obvious it was no longer Yukiko but someone or something posing as her. Also, the last time they checked, humans did not have such vibrant yellow eyes nor could they conjure fireballs out of thin air like some RPG game. 

Then again, even if it was not Yukiko _Yukiko_ , it was still technically Yukiko, who did it physically, if it was ‘Yukiko’ that did it. And if there were evidence lying around, it should point towards Yukiko and not ‘Yukiko’ because human laws were all about facts and the only physical thing was Yukiko. Of course, this was all still conjecture and speculation. They have nothing on hand to prove anything yet and to be honest, they still had no idea who was who and what was what, and if ‘Yukiko’ was Yukiko or Yukiko was ‘Yukiko’. 

_Wait, what?_

Okay, maybe they should stop for a while and leave it at that. Frankly, he did not want to think about it right now. This was not a happy topic for both of them. A change of topic is better.

‘What’s this about people being spirited away?’ Souji asked as he took a sip out of his tea cup and watched Chie sprinkled more shichimi onto her beef bowl.

‘I’m not sure about it myself. Heard it from my mum when I was 6 or 7, that some big shot’s grandson or something went missing for a few hours and everyone went crazy. Even the police was out looking for them.’ Chie explained as she stuffed more rice into her mouth. After chewing and swallowing, she continued, ‘Your uncle’s in the police force. He should know more than I do.’ 

_Then, I should ask him. That is if he does get home before bedtime._

Breaking his thoughts was Chie’s angry shout as she gripped the chopsticks to its breaking point. ‘Just where the hell is Yosuke?! He’s the one with the answers!’ 

_And we are back to Yosuke again…._

‘I swear I’ll hunt him down and when I do, I’m going to beat him until he beg for his life and then I’m gonna kick him till he asks me to spare his life.’

_She just wants to break his bones. And what happened to getting answers first?_

_Crazy woman. Like hell I'll appear now._

Turning in his seat, Souji looked out of the windows of the shop to see if he could catch a glimpse of brown. Yosuke must be nearby and listening to them. At first, he was not sure and thought it was his imagination but gradually, it became clear those were Yosuke’s thoughts he was hearing. He realized it when the brunette dropped by his house a few hours after the incident. With a list of ‘Don’t’s.

‘Stop stalking me. Don’t get involved. Don’t ask why. You’re only a weak human. You can’t do anything. Same goes for that female gorilla.’

Accompanying those words was a quiet plead, a helpless request that never left those pale lips. A pair that was once warm like theirs and clamped shut to keep them safe. 

_You’ll get hurt. I don’t want to lose you two too._

Leaving those lingering words, Yosuke vanished. Sitting alone in the silence with his bruises healed in a flash, Souji honestly believed he would not see Yosuke again. From the way Yosuke put it, it would seem that he was leaving them. 

Only to find the brunette was often close by. When he was walking the town for Yosuke, he would hear the brunette’s thoughts, namely ‘oh shit’ or ‘I’m not here’. 

And a closer look, he would see some bronze dyed hair sticking out from behind a pole or dustbin in a distance before Yosuke’s voice faded out like losing signal on a radio. So thanks to this new skill, Souji always had a idea if Yosuke was nearby and for someone who wanted them to stop getting involved, he himself was never too far away. 

If the ghost himself was not, the guy that saved them the other night would be and right now, he was staring them down from behind the bar counter. The two tried asking him for answers but other than a glaring match with Chie, they were given none. Not even a name. Unless they caught Yosuke and made him spill something or their lead was ending here... 

…  
……  
………

‘Are you friends with Amagi Yukiko?’ 

Or not. He had forgotten his uncle was a investigator. If the spiritual path was not working, he could try another approach.

Surprisingly, when Souji reached home, his uncle was there for dinner. At the table was a younger man, who he had yet met. New partner and named Adachi Tohru, which the latter would later introduced himself. Different from his uncle, Adachi was, in a word—chatty. 

His uncle started with only a innocent question; if Souji knew Amagi and without much prompting, the young officer was regurgitating information of the case more than he could bargained. 

‘What a coincidence that you are a classmate and a close friend too.’ 

Souji nodded at that remark without the slightest change in his expression and maintained it shamelessly as he felt Dojima eyed him suspiciously. His uncle knew he was lying but kept quiet about it. Perhaps his uncle needed information from him as well so Souji took the chance. Grasping this opportunity, Souji was not going to admit he was not here long enough to be called _close_ friends with anyone. 

‘Her mother couldn’t tell us anything because that day, they were busy with a big group partying late into the night and the okami saw more faces of the guests, the walls, floor, staff than of her daughter. All she was positively sure was her girl was the same at work. It was the kitchen staff, who recalled seeing waka-okami when the young lady was helping with the setting up of the dining area. No one thought anyone would leave in the middle of a job.’

 _So Yukiko probably sneaked out to meet Chie at school._

‘Since there was nothing odd at work, we thought she might have some troubles at school but her mother has no idea too. You know, no time to play and even lesser time to ask what was happening in her daughter’s life. She probably—’

‘Enough of your blabbering. Go make coffee!’ 

‘Yikes!’ Taking a hit to his confidence, Adachi stood up immediately and made his way to the kitchen. Nanako too followed to show the man the things needed to make coffee in this house. 

‘Is this how they train newbies at the academy nowadays?’ Dojima sighed and grumbled about his problematic days to come as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Souji steeled himself for the familiar scrutinising gaze coming in 3, 2, 1—

‘Honestly, there’s a proper procedure for this but I can’t just hurl in anyone until I’m very sure. Even more so when the person’s a minor. Just a few months ago, that happened and now with Amagi missing, the chief will give me shit if I drag more children in. Children are very sensitive subjects in this town.’ 

‘Is it because of the spirited away incident 10 years ago? The one that involved some big shot’s grandson?’ 

‘Oh! You knew about that?’ Overhearing their conversation, Adachi chipped in from the kitchen. ‘I heard it’s the previous Mayo—

‘ADACHI! SHUT UP AND EAT YOUR FOOD!’

Dojima was well known for his temper but a complete outburst was rare. The silence in the house turned heavy as each person was frozen in deep thoughts over their next course of action. A wrong word may tipped the balance maintained by this momentary stillness. As Souji decided if he should go over to Nanako’s side, seeing how the little girl looked a little shaken, he could not help but noticed his uncle looking a little pale and not red from rage. 

It was Dojima, who broke the standoff himself. 

‘Sorry. Didn’t mean to yell. No talking about work at dinner.’ 

A blatant lie but no one corrected him. Forcing a smile, Dojima crossed the room and gave Nanako’s hair a hearty pat. ‘I’m sorry, Nanako. I must have frightened you. I..’ Exhaling the breath he was holding, Dojima searched for words to make a reason, ‘I..am just stressed out from work.’

Closing his eyes, Dojima took another deep breath. When the old man opened them again, his uncle was looking right at him and Souji saw a man, who was filled with weariness and uncertainty. ‘I need some air. You guys go ahead with dinner without me.’ 

His Uncle was telling him to look after Nanko. Taking his coat, Dojima left for a long walk. 

…  
……  
………

In the end, Dojima did not return for dinner or sleep. Even Adachi was called out in the middle of dinner and rushed out after a call. And Souji tasked himself to tuck his little cousin into bed. Not that it was uncommon but that night was different. Nanako was more withdrawn and needed her Big Bro to hold her hands till she fell asleep. 

Although he was by her side, it was a while before she finally dozed off. When Souji returned to his room, it was almost midnight and he was ready to turn in as well. Pushing his door apart, with his room lit solely by moonlight, Souji found his room occupied by a silhouette. 

_Yosuke?!_

Souji switched on the lights hurriedly to confirm his suspicions but was disappointed. It was not who he wanted to see. Kneel sitting in a dignified manner, beside his coffee table was a lady with grey, wavy long hair. Her distinctive facial features was a contrast to the ocean blue Hakama she was wearing as the way she carried herself was more of a modern woman in a tailored suit; one who stood at the top of a company.

Acknowledging Souji’s presence, she gave a deep bow with the grace of one, who had seen endless years past and the confidence to face the coming ages. 

‘My name is Margaret and I deeply apologize for the intrusion. I am also terribly sorry for disrupting your rest at this hour. However, please allow me to explain. My Master is concerned with yours and the lady’s safety and hence, sent me to ensure it. Thus, I apologize again for the rudeness and boldness but please allow me to stay and fulfill the task bestow upon me.’ 

And again, the lady bowed.

‘I’m guessing the person you called Master is Yosuke. Recently, he seems rather fixated on watching us. If he’s going to be monitoring us, I should at least know the reason, right? But he’s hiding from us. Why is he doing this? And please don’t kneel.’

Joining the lady, Souji too took the sitting kneel position, opposite of her.

‘I am afraid I cannot reveal more. Master will not be pleased and it is unwise to invoke his fury. He is quite well known throughout history for his temperament. He has good reasons and kind intentions so please understand.’ 

_Remembered throughout history? To be able to live this long would only mean…_

‘A Kami?’

Tapping his chin with his index finger, Souji recalled he heard the other guy addressed Yosuke as ‘Su-something’ and not ‘Yo’ before Yosuke cut him off and chased them all out of the temple grounds. 

_One that is common knowledge with a temper..._

Souji could think of one name but that would mean Yosuke was not a simple spirit but an existence beyond their grasp.

‘And that will probably make both of you Kami as well? If the answer is ‘yes’, why is a Greater Being such as yourself be concerned with the well being of two small humans?’

_If she’s a Kami, I’m done for. I probably won’t live till tomorrow to see the sunrise. Should I bow even lower than her?_

Raising her head, Margaret studied Souji for a good few seconds. At last, her icy expression lifted into a small smile. 

‘I respect a man with not just bravery but wits as well.’ 

_Oh god, she’s really a Kami! But it’s do or die now._

Keeping up the iron willed facade, Souji repeated his question. 

‘If Yosuke is the Okami I think he is, why is he doing this for two humans?’ 

‘You are special to him. Always have been. So for his sake...’ Lowering her head, Margaret clutched and unclutched her palms resting over her lap. Her voice wavering a little, she raised a hand slowly and pulled at his sleeve as she continued, ‘I...Could you—

‘Margaret! Get over here! Susano-o sama is badly injured!’

They were interrupted by a shout with a masculine voice, which belonged to the big guy. Both stood up hastily and stared at the ceiling, where the voice seemed to originate. 

‘What happened?’

‘WHAT ELSE COULD HAVE HAPPENED?! THAT CRAZY POSSESSED BITCH DID IT, OF COURSE! J-JUST GET YOUR ASS HERE!’ 

_Yosuke is hurt again?_

‘Wait’ 

Grabbing the hand of Margaret, Souji pulled her back, who was about to leave and he asked her for a favor, one which he himself questioned if it was the right thing to do. All sorts of doubts ran through his mind, such as Nanako would be alone and there was no guarantee that Yosuke was this Susano-sama but if he stayed here—‘Take me with you.’—he would regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s ooc. Sorry, I really tried.


	6. The Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souji pushing all the buttons to get what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of a Yosuke&Kanji brother relationship, similar to Yosuke and Teddie, except Teddie is the annoying little brother that Yosuke resign himself to doting while Kanji is the emo little brother that the elder Yosuke enjoys bullying, just to get some reaction.
> 
> The appearance of the Emperor card may means the domination of the mind over the heart may be required in some cases so when you face a situation, where you have to make a hard choice, concentrate and focus. From it, you gain assertiveness and confidence. You may also meet someone, who can help you see that rules have their place and their reasons.

**5: The Emperor**

 

If Souji thought Yosuke looked pale that night, it was nothing compared to how Yosuke appeared right now. Souji did not think he would find the brunette in the best condition but it seemed like death would claim him soon, unless they do something or anything fast.

_How do I help him?_

Attempting to approach the futon, Souji paused as the black cat sleeping at the edge sprung up and hissed venomously at him. The threatening vibes flowing out of it and the glowing claws were enough to make Souji heed to its warning and stayed put.

‘More humans? Why did you bring him here?’ The cat spoke as it gradually shifted in shape and took the form of a girl in a red Miko attire. One side of her dark shoulder length hair was pulled to the back, held by a wooden comb and the bell on her necklace rang as she spat out, ‘are you forgetting that it is because of humans that we are in this situation? In the first place, if it was not for them, Takehaya Susanoo-no-Mikoto would not be this weak!’

Souji rooted himself in the same spot as the the new girl stood up slowly, animosity clear in her stance while Margaret moved to stand between him and her. Raising one arm in a defensive stance, Margaret calmly explained, ‘I believe this human child can help, Kumano sama.’

‘In what way? Tell me, how a lowly human can help Susanoo-no-Mikoto when we could barely help him ourselves?’

Folding her arms, the one Margaret called Kumano sama challenged the taller of them to answer her.

And in the same tone as before, sounding almost emotionless, Margaret proposed, ‘if he can form a contract with Susano-o sama, I am sure—

‘So that is your plan.’ Waving Margaret off, Kumano returned to the side of the futon and dip her hands into the basin of water beside.

‘I was hoping for something more but after all these years, you are still the same.’

Replacing the towel on Yosuke’s forehead, she turned her head to look at Margaret and held the gaze. Although Kumano was not looking at him, there was something about those green eyes making Souji feel intimidated. Those bright as polished emerald and fully constricted pupils seemed to peer right into his soul and hold him immobilised. Was it why Margaret was not following up with a retort?

At last, after a good minute, Kumano finally looked away and Souji rubbed his throat shakily to take an uneasy breath. Returning to her care for the unconscious Yosuke, she continued, ‘have you forgotten how much you hurt him? Or have it never cross your mind? That whatever we are doing may be working against his wish. All these may be inevitable by Izanami-no-Mikoto’s will to receive her son and Susanoo-no-Mikoto was actually meant to leave us? Doing the same as the last would only prolong his pain.’

‘How could that be possible? If Susano-o sama were to die, can you imagine the catastrophe to come? The land will be destroyed by the storm and tsunami without his powers to control them.’

‘Or see it in another way? That His Greatness, misunderstood throughout history, brings about new life and new beginning by forging a path through the destruction of the old. Just as Izanagi-no-Okami is the ruler of the living and Izanami-no-Okami is the ruler of the dead, Susanoo-no-Mikoto’s role as a bringer of destruction was to balance out the light of Amaterasu-Omikami?’

‘That’s not true. Susano-o sama is not a monster. If he was not kind, many of us would not be standing here. Neither would you.’

‘Do not question my gratitude towards him!’

The controlled rage Kumano had was lost as she threw the second towel into the basin, causing a small splash and water slowly spreading itself outwards over the tatami mat and a corner of the futon. Thankfully to the size of the futon, the splatter missed Yosuke’s face and avoided alerting the patient to the tension in the room.

No one made a move to clean the water as Kumano gritted her words out, ‘I know full well of his capacity for kindness and compassion. Without him, I would not be born. I’m saying benevolence comes in many forms. That he may be weary of his role of a destroyer and we, as his retainers, may have to make a harder decision sometimes.’

‘So you are saying we should give up on Susano-o sama?’

There was another flash of anger across Kumano’s expression and Souji chose this time to be bold and found his voice to speak his mind, with the same bravery (or foolishness) he had towards a few Kami and now, adding one more to the list.

_I hope I got her name correctly._

‘Do you want to give up on Susanoo-no-Mikoto sama, Kumano-Kusumi-no-Mikoto sama?’ 

He was rewarded with widened emerald eyes and a Kami, who turned her head away without a reply. Despite all their disagreements, they all shared the same sentiment in this silence.

‘I want to help him. I know I’m an impudent and incompetent human, who knows nothing to help a Kami-sama but I still want to do what I can.’

‘..........’

‘Please.’ 

‘Suit yourself,’ muttered Kumano quietly as she beckoned him forward. ‘Do not forget this. I am allowing it because we cannot find that imbecile Ainu Kami AND I’m only doing this for Susanoo-no-Mikoto. Notbecauseyouweresosincere.’

And she glared at him as she held out her left hand for Souji to take hold while she reached forward, under the futon with her other hand for Yosuke’s.

‘Do not regret your decision, human.’

As soon as she finished, Souji felt a burn on his palm and fell on his knees from the sharp pain shooting up his arm. He struggled to keep himself from keening but he was fighting a losing battle as it spread over his entire body. 

In that few seconds, he heard a voice in his subconsciousness, belonging to neither Kumano nor Margaret; of a man, sounding on the verge of anguish. 

_You poor child._

And he saw a pair of eyes. The green was as intense as Kumano but unlike her’s, it gained vibrancy in blue towards the edge, and was much more life-like, wavering between regret and torments. 

Souji wanted to ask this person why he was feeling sorry for him. There was no reason to but he could not find the strength to tell the other and lost the opportunity as the tear filled eyes focused into Kumano’s. 

As quick as the pain came, it was subsiding. Souji could hear himself think again and feel the gentle but firm grip of Kumano’s hands as they went around the sides of his head and neck to keep him upright.

‘Eyes on me, human child.’ 

And Souji tried, concentrating on the green.

‘That is right. You can do...’ 

Kumano’s encouragement trailed off into a back throat growl as she snapped her neck sideway sharply to regard Margaret with disbelief. 

‘Once was not enough. You intend to do it twice. _Witch!_ ’ 

‘Take it outside if you’re fighting. I doubt Susano-o could take any more beating.’

A fourth voice sounded behind the shōji and it slided open to reveal the tall Kami, who was previously tasked to watch him. 

‘I can feel your killing intent from all the way outside, Kumano. You two wanna kill each other? Do it after Susano-o wakes up.’

Kumano spared the newcomer a glance but rolled her glare back to Margaret with a click of the tongue.

‘Takemikazuchi, take the child home. There is something I need to talk to this witch about.’ 

_What about the contract?_

‘Is the contract completed? I don’t feel an—’ 

‘It is sealed!’ Not breaking her eye contact with Margaret, Kumano almost planted her palm in Souji’s face while saying ‘There! On your palm! Now, be off!’ 

Sighing loudly, Takemikazuchi pulled Souji away by the arm. 

‘Let’s go, kid. You don’t want to fight with bossy women. And not bitchy gods as well, for the matter.’ 

‘Shut up, Hāfu!’ The ladies said in unison and Takemikazuchi slammed the door shut, sending a wave of rattling along the rest of the shōji. 

_Are we all forgetting there’s a injured person inside?_

Not that Souji was given any choice to protest as he was subsequently manhandled down the gloomy hallway, lit by a few paper lanterns. Now he had seen and was told there was a way to help the fallen god, Souji felt calmer. The relief gave him space to see that there was some sort of specific design painted on the lanterns and not random pictures. He would have taken a closer look if he was not pushed from the back. 

‘Get in, get in.’

And then, he was stumbling. Face flat into his futon. 

‘You look like shit, kid. Take a good gulp of sake and go to bed right after.’

‘I’m a minor.’ 

Souji declined as he pushed himself up. He would rather knock himself out through a swift merger with the tabletop than let his Uncle catch him underage drinking.

‘That pointless human law again. That idiot said the same thing too. How troublesome. As if it will hurt anyone with just a sip.’ 

_Of course, a gulp is definitely a small sip._

Souji turned around to see Takemikazuchi leaning casually against one side, propped up by one arm, of what (to the human’s knowledge) was understood as a portal. It quickly close up when the taller guy stepped through, shutting the entrance to the darker Japanese styled interior of the shrine, effectively behind him. 

Souji took the time to study the Thunder God, who remained standing squarely in the middle of his room and making no attempt to leave, although it was the latter who told him to sleep. Takemikazuchi was what everyone, in this day and age, would call — a cosplayer. He looked like he was dressed for war. The previous black yukata was replaced with a full body armor and paired with a sword; real one that could cut you down. Except Mr. Samurai was a delinquent with sleek bright blond hair brushed to the back and a dangling golden rod earring doing its best to reach for the shoulder. 

‘What are you doing staring at me? Go. To. Bed.’ 

_Because you’re in the room._

But Souji did not voice that comment out loud. He had offended a number of Kami in the short span he was in the town. There was no need to expand the list and Souji obediently climbed into the futon, closed his eyes and imagined he was alone. 

As opposed to his mind, Souji’s body was exhausted and honest. Soon, he was sleeping like the dead.. 

…  
……  
………

When Souji woke up, it was late morning. The house was empty. 

‘You’re finally awake. You want some food? Your cousin made you some congee before she left. Good kid. Pity Chisato did not have the chance to see it.’

Ok, _mostly_ empty. These Kami were going to give him a heart attack one day. Souji tried to climb out of bed and it took effort, managing a sit groggily.

‘You were running a fever.’ 

Was that why his body felt heavy? Takemikazuchi was not sitting on him, was he? No, during his sleep, Takemikazuchi had moved from standing to sitting on the couch.

‘It could be because of the contract and sharing some of Susano-o’s pain to aid his recovery.’

‘So that’s what a contract do?’ 

‘.........You agreed to a contract without knowing what it would do?’ 

A nod.

‘Or the risks involved?’

Another nod. 

If Takemikazuchi’s bushy eyebrow was to twitch anymore than it was doing, it might just picked itself up and walked off. 

‘Kid, you’re gonna get yourself killed one day because of your recklessness.’

 _No, I think you guys would get to me first._

‘So what does a contract do?’ 

‘Right. To be honest, I’m not good at explaining as it has always been Margaret’s job but she and Kumano are still going at it.’ 

_That’s why he’s still here and not there._

‘And it was his job to stop them. He only needed to move one cloud and everyone would stop immediately to watch him carefully. To see if he was bringing the sky down again. The next you know, frogs and toads were raining down from the sky.’ 

Takemikazuchi cracked up at the memory, remembering how that two screamed when it did, for the laughter to die down fast and the tension returning. 

‘To think the same guy, the once all powerful, feared God of Storm and Seas has to form a contract to get Makoto directly from a human. If only he could activate his Shinki.’

‘Makoto? Shinki?’

‘What do you understand of the word “Makoto(誠)”?’

‘According to my teacher, it stands for sincerity, integrity or fidelity. Or alternatively, the truth.’

Takemikazuchi nodded in recognition.

’Like humans need food to eat, air to breathe, we derive strength through Makoto and it comes from humans when they worship us. The sincerity in a human’s words when they worship is our food. The more of it, the better. And Kami like Ebisu or Amaterasu, worshipped and respected throughout the country, gained enormous blessing from many.’ 

Takemizuchi paused to see if Souji was still with him and the boy was simply staring at him with no expression. He would take that as ‘yes’. 

‘Of course, you won’t disappear just because you don’t get Makoto. But-’ Takemizuchi paused to tug at his earring, ‘it’s dangerous. Without enough, you lose yourself and eventually, become a wandering, not knowing yourself or the world. Those, we’re not too concerned as they are usually free spirits born from trees or animals and are pretty harmless. It’s the powerful ones that we’re afraid of. If you’re a powerful Kami, you may lose yourself but not your power and we call them Fallen.’ 

‘So Yo-I mean Susanoo-no-Mikoto is—

‘Just call him Yosuke.’ Takemikazuchi interrupted the boy and corrected him. ‘He would be happier that way. He loses it when we call him Susano-o or any of his other names.’ 

‘Why?’

‘He has no memories of when he was Susano-o. That’s why. Which could also be why he’s not able to use his Shinki.’ 

‘Shinki?’ 

‘Damn. Just how much I need to explain?’ 

‘Takemikazuchi sama, would you like some tea? I will make a jug now.’ 

Souji stood up to execute his offer. 

‘You’re not letting me go until you get all your answers, are you?’ 

Narrowing his eyes at the offending child, Takemikazuchi contemplated to draw his sword. 

No one moved. 

‘Hai…’ The Thunder God gave a loud groan and leaned back. How dare this kid suggested tea and not sake. Tea was for bitches. 

‘It better be some good tea, brat.’ 

‘Ok.’ 

Watching the back of the sick kid, who was walking down to make tea, Takemikazuchi muttered to himself. ‘Calm your shit. He dies, Susano-o dies too.’ 

…  
……

The tea was good. Taking another sip, he stared at the tea and wondered what sorcery it was that this yellow water tasted good and not like the poison the two made at the shrine. 

‘Anyway, back to the topic. Shinki (真器) is what we use to receive Makoto. Kami are spiritual beings without a physical body while humans are more physical than spiritual. This difference creates incompatibility and to reduce that, we each have a physical object, aka the Shinki. Something like a Yorishiro. And this Shinki is special and specific to each of us. No one else can use it, other than the owner. It stays with you, regardless of your form and if it was lost, it will eventually find its way back. It’s almost a half of your soul.’ 

‘I see.’ 

‘And that moron somehow forgot how to use his Shinki, on top of his memories.’

Takemikazuchi slammed the tea cup down onto the table and almost smashed Nanako’s favorite into pieces. Souji gave a sigh of relief silently as he had no idea where to get another with all the cute rabbit drawing on it. 

‘That’s where the contract comes in. You’re the ‘Shinki’ and your sincerity to help Susano-o is the Makoto. Hopefully, it can help him recover some of the Makoto that he’s not getting. Of course, there are risks since it’s basically a connection between two souls. I heard the annoying part is like hearing the thoughts of the other person or being directly affected by the other’s emotions like it was yours. It’s not for people with a weak will.’

 _That’s it? The way he made it sound 20 minutes ago, I thought I sold my soul to the devil._

Souji was lost in his mental comeback that he almost missed the next part. 

‘And for that…’

Souji was in time to see Takemikazuchi bowing his head a little as he said, ‘thank you. That bastard is lucky that you are willing to go to such length for him. I can’t say I don’t like you.’

‘Thank you.’

Souji followed up immediately to the praise and for some unknown reason, Takemikazuchi blushed furiously at his reply.

‘No, that’s not what I mean. I mean, m-meannn I like you as a manly man. Wait! That came out all wrong! It’s not what you think! As a man to a man!’

‘.............’

‘.............’

‘I’m sorry but I’m taken.’ Souji deadpanned. 

‘HUH?!”

‘I belong to Yosuke now.’

‘SHUT UP! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanji does chat and replies properly if you talk to him (nicely) but this much in this story... lol, ooc but I don’t care, even if it’s way more than he usually does. I’m gonna use the excuse that he’s Takemikazuchi and not Kanji, and he did it out of respect for Souji. And someone has to do the explaining when the talkative duo; Chie and Yosuke are out of the question. 
> 
> As for the name of Marie, I know it’s Kusumi-no-Mikoto in the game but tried as I might, the closest I can find is Kumano-Kusumi(Kusubi)-no-Mikoto with variants in names and tales. 
> 
> And depending on the version you read, the beginning and the rest of development after the Ritual diverges. 
> 
> One common one would be Susano-o was sent to the human world but before he did, he appeared before Amaterasu to bid farewell. Amaterasu thinking Susano-o was up to no good again, decided to show up in full armor. To show his sincerity that he wasn’t, he gave her his sword, which Amaterasu chewed and spat out. The pieces formed 5 male gods; Kumano-Kusumi(Kusubi)-no-Mikoto or Kumano-Kusubi being one of them. Amaterasu too gave Susano-o her necklace, and Susano-o also performed the same Ritual of Honour, which gave birth to 3 female gods. Later believed to be the Mothers of the Emperors of Japan and thus, Descendants of Amaterasu. 
> 
> So if I followed this version, Kusumi (Marie) is basically Susano-o’s son, which kind of makes sense (to me) why Kusumi works for Izanami in the game. It was through Susano-o as in some sources, after Izanagi banished Susano-o out of the ‘High Celestial Plain’, Susano-o resided in the Yomi (Underworld), instead of the human world, with his mother Izanami and in other sources, he was there to rule the Land of Ne (also the Underworld). 
> 
> And then, in the Tales of Okuninushi, Susano-o was in Yomi with his daughter Sesuri-hime, which opens the possibility that Kusumi was there alongside him. Thus, my reason for Kusumi’s loyalty towards Susano-o.


	7. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to understand the Kami and their relationship with Susano-o.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judgment is a card that represents the behavior of one jumping to conclusions, making decisions or judgments, which are too hastily made. If one has the tendency to so the above, one may think about taking a step back and to think things through. When handling a person, they may want to give them a second chance.

**6:Judgement**

The result was a furious Thunder God, who charged out, brought down lightning bolts into the garden but was not the slightest bit regretful he charred the growing vegetables, or almost starting a pit fire. Fortunately, it was put out by the heavy downpour that came out of nowhere. 

‘Looks like that idiot’s finally awake.’ 

That said, Takemikazuchi left immediately to check on ‘the idiot’. 

Still feeling dizzy from all the unwanted excitement, Souji decided to take a nap after sending off the angry Kami from the safety of the house.

As Souji climbed the darkly lit stairs, stuffy and heated by the mid afternoon sun, he felt the caress of a cold draft along the side of his face, almost like ice digging into his skin.

’You cannot stay here.’

A gentle whisper directly beside his ears. Each word drained his energy away, bit by bit, leaving him weak and his legs wobbled. Sinking helplessly, Souji held to the wall for support. The moment his knee hit the jagged edge, instead of the pain to come, it was the visual of the stairs widening into the open sky that overcame him. 

The smell of wet mud invaded his nostril as a figure moved above him. Features shrouded in darkness, they shielded him from the glaring rays peeking over their broad shoulders. It should come to him as a relief with one less issue to his aching body but all he cared about was the bright orange filling up the corners. Not even the creeping darkness could take away the shine from those strands.

_Is it the Sun? Why is it so close?_

’Leave…’

Souji wanted to but his body remained motionless. 

’Please...no…don’t...’

Someone was pleading with him weakly and softly. A heart aching weep that hurt to listen to. 

’Don’t do this…’

This voice…... He knew this person but he could not form a link. Looking into a shadow, water droplets dripped onto his face. Drop by drop, it trickled down his neck. 

_The sky was crying._

If only he could open his eyes more. Just a little more and he would be able to see the expression the person is making.

’I’m sorry.’

If only the haziness clouding his mind would go away…he had to tell the other it was alright. 

_Don’t cry…._

If only the heaviness weighing his body would leave him, he needed to smile and reach out to stroke those ridiculous, messy hair, to assure he was fine. 

’I’m sorry.’

If only the Sun would hide away, he would finally be able...

’You poor child, it’s only going to hurt for a moment.…’

And Souji felt the pressure of icy fingers slipped down his cheek and around his back, lifting him off the stiff, scratchy surface. Nails pressing into his windpipe, his head was bent unnaturally backwards to look into yellow, glowing eyes devoid of emotions. 

_Yosuke?_

‘I’m sorry but you need to die for him.’

A sharp pain coursed through his midsection and a second later, he was falling. Or was he mildly floating in nothingness? As he did, he heard the brunette apologizing once more. The usual cheerful voice had lost all of its peppiness. All Souji could hear was regret.

’Why did you come back...’

 _Ah~he’s crying again...my poor child_ was Souji’s only thought as he collided with the hard wooden ground.

‘Hah!’ 

Right when he thought he was going to hit the floor, Souji gasped and sprung up from where he had slung over at the dinner table. 

_It’s a dream..._

Raising his shaking hand, Souji wrapped one of his sweaty palms around his neck and held it there to calm his nerve that he was not choked. There was no pain but it was felt too real for comfort, almost like he lived it himself. Even the room agreed, with its temperature dropping more than it should.

‘Oi, kid!’ 

Souji’s heart jumped in his throat when Takemikazuchi suddenly sounded behind him. The latter had warped back into the living room without notice. 

‘Kumano wants to talk...’ The impatient Kami trailed off when he saw the boy looking a shade paler than when he last left him, which was a short 5 minutes.

‘You okay, kid? Did something attack you?’ 

Except Takemikazuchi did not feel anything off with the house nor did he find signs of hostility on the human. Souji confirmed it as well by shaking his head. Still, the lightning god was not convinced. Something must have happened as they were talking about this kid, same one who did not flinch when he brings bolts metres away from him. There was no way there was nothing when the boy looked this shaken. 

Narrowing his eyes at the kid’s hand holding his own own throat a little too tightly, he demanded, ‘take that hand away.’

Slowly and more confidently with Takemikazuchi’s presence, Souji did as he was told. The bare neck, a little tanned from the summer sun but otherwise, it revealed nothing. Not even a scratch and Takemikazuchi huffed a small puff of relief. He had no idea what he would do if the boy was hurt due to his negligence. In his excitement to Yosuke waking, he ran off, forgetting his promise to watch this boy. 

Speaking of which, that idiot was not awake. That storm was a complete fluke. It was utterly annoying that he almost grabbed Yosuke to try if shaking would wake the pal up, which he abandoned under the glare of Margaret for barging in. Kumano chose the time to call him out too….right….Kumano. 

‘Kid, Kumano has some beef with you or something. Come on.’ Takemikazuchi gestured to the newly opened port with his head for Souji to follow him. 

This newest form of transport closed once Souji stepped through.

.  
..

 

To their disappointment, Yosuke was still out cold with his eyes tightly shut. Their consolation was the semi-god regained a little colour to the cheeks and not the ghastly white seen the night before. 

Disheartened, Takemikazuchi walked out of the room, but not before showing his immense anxiety by slamming the door angrily back into place, leaving Souji and Kumano to watch over Yosuke. 

_He’s improving. Let’s not lose hope just yet._

Noticing a stray strand of hair plastered to Yosuke’s forehead by sweat, Souji reached out to push away it away. To stop a cm away, recalling how all that would do was add to Yosuke’s pain and pulled his extended hand back. Clenching his fist tightly over his lap, Souji stared at the mark over his other palm and wondered how much the contract was doing for Yosuke. 

Kumano, not offering any words of encouragement, bent forward and pulled down the kakebuton to expose a dress shirt drenched in sweat and sticking to Yosuke’s feverish skin. She hesitated a little before she started unbuttoning the shirt and gently pushing it off from the shoulders to remove the white shirt. 

Unlike everyone here, who were dressed in traditional Japanese garments, Yosuke was wearing their Yasogami High school uniform and in comparison to everything in this shrine, it stood out. To Souji, it felt as if Yosuke did not belong here. 

The only thing on the brunette that looked like it belonged was the bracelet on Yosuke’s right wrist, which Kumano revealed as she raised Yosuke’s arm to slid it through the sleeve of a dark green jinbei. It was a simple design. In the middle was a polished magatama, complemented with rough cut stones of the same material along the length. 

Without so much as a thought, Souji leaned forward for a closer look and his gaze was held by the peculiar crystal, which gave the impression of holding the stars within and turn its hue from cerulean to jade, or in between when moved against the flickering light. His finger was about to stroke the magatama when Kumano grabbed his wrist and shook her head solemnly. 

‘Time to go home, human child. I will walk you out.’

 _But I just got here and didn’t u want to talk to me?_

‘It is dinner time for you. Staring at Susanoo-no-Mikoto will not turn into food nor soup. If you want to help him, you first take better care of yourself.’

Alright, she had a point and Souji followed her out of the room. In the absence of haste, Souji could take a lingering look at the lanterns they passed. Painted on each was the same design; 3 magatama arranged diagonally to form a circle. However, instead of the usual one sole colour, each magatama had a different colour. The right was a flaming orangish red, the left a mysterious greyish white and the one at the bottom was a calming greenish blue. 

Souji did not think he was studying the lantern for too long but when he turned around, Kumano was standing at the other end of the long hallway. Her arms folded and irritation written all over her face but nevertheless, waiting patiently. In order not to keep her waiting for even longer, Souji took bigger strides to his steps. As he approached, she slided the adjacent door to the shrine’s entrance and motioned to him to enter. 

Through the lower door, he found himself in a tea ceremony room and at the other end; the opened shōji gave a wide view of a well kept Japanese garden and a Sakura tree in full bloom. The petals gently carried away by a breeze, was sparsely scattered across the tatami. This was another room that held confirmation he really was in a different and unknown space. The Shrine on the outside was a single room structure but once he entered, the hallway stretched out longer than a pool and sunlight played no part in it; even though the Sun was roasting everyone else in the summer heat.

‘Please have some tea before you leave. You are still Susanoo-no-Mikoto’s important guest.’ 

Souji picked up the teacup that was pushed towards him. He tried not to cough after a sip and swallowed the liquid with hidden tears. Yup, the Kami would definitely get to him first. 

‘I want to thank you for taking the contract,’ Kumano said while she proceeded to close the shōji, blocking out the only source of light - the silver moonlight, dropping the room into mild darkness. 

Souji watched her moved towards him and her voice lowered as she kneel sat before him. 

‘And as thanks, I will give you one advice. Stay away from the witch.’ 

Souji pondered over Kumano’s obvious aggressiveness towards Margaret when both are equally concerned for Susano-o. 

‘Also, take this. It will protect you.’ 

The figure shrouded in darkness reached around her neck to remove something and soon after, took his hand and turned it so that the palm faced up. He felt a wide string went around his wrist twice and tightened slightly to hold it in place. There was the coldness and hard texture of metal resting against his palm . 

_She gave me her necklace?_

‘Susanoo-no-Mikoto gave it to me when he left for the Land of Ne. He said with this bell, he can hear me if I needed help. Just ring the bell and he will come right away. Through the racket of the storm and thunder, he will be there for me. It protected me well when I was younger so I hope it will do the same for you as it did for me.’ 

‘And you are giving me something this important? I can’t take it.’ 

‘I am not asking you to.’ 

A gentle glow of light emitted from Kumano’s hand, which allowed him to see her obstinate gaze momentarily and disappeared together with the weight of the bell. It was not a choice.

‘So if the bell rings, Susano-no-Mikoto will come too?’ 

‘Is that a joke I should be laughing at? It is not funny, human child.’ 

_I was serious._

‘I’m sorry. That’s not what I meant but I suppose it wouldn’t make sense.’

 _I doubt Yosuke knows what it means if he heard the bell._

‘Can I ask what happened to Susanoo-no-Mikoto?’ 

Before Kumano could even give him the silent treatment Souji was expecting, the door behind him was pulled open, interrupting the conversation.

‘There you are.’ 

Following the sound of the wooden frame hitting roughly into the wall, a little light was let into the room.

‘Takemikazuchi……Since when did the great Thunder God need to stoop to the level of a small mouse?’

‘Me, a mouse? Ha! Says the person using a spell to hide yours and his presence.’ 

Kumano said nothing. 

‘So you are hiding something. Spill it, Kumano.’ 

‘Heard of the phrase “ignorance is bliss”?’ 

‘Cut the crap. Even if you don’t trust me, at least explain yourself to this kid. We owe him this much.’ 

‘I disagree.’ 

In 2 words, she ended the conversation and left the room. Not even a second glance at either of them. 

That went well. 

…  
……

Souji did not leave the shrine like how Kumano wanted. Opting to sit at one of the stone benches, the teenager basked under the warm setting orb while wholeheartedly emptied a bottle of sencha down his throat, Fiddling with the bottle in his hands, Souji watched the kids played loudly in the limited shade of the trees, in their attempt to catch the last few rays of the sun for the day.

And the trusty Takemikazuchi, still not forgoing his bodyguard duties, sat dutifully beside him. Minutes passed and no one said a word. 

‘.....................’

‘.....................’

Eventually, curiosity won over the Thunder God. 

‘What did you two talk about?’

‘Kusumi-no-Mikoto told me to stay away from Margaret.’

‘And?’ 

‘And I asked her why Susano-o is this weak.’ 

‘How did it go?’ 

‘She didn’t say a word.’ 

‘Well, she didn’t tell me shit too when I asked her. Although I agree with her about Margaret.’ 

‘What happened?’

‘Kid, you sure have a lot of questions.’

‘Because “we owe him this much”?’ 

‘Don’t push your luck, brat.’

Followed up by a short staring contest and Takemikazuchi resigned to his fate of explaining with a loud groan. He knew as much he was the only one left who would and in exchange for helping Susano-o, it was a cheap deal.

‘So what happened to Susano-o?’

Leaning back with his hands behind his head and the wall as his back support, Takemikazuchi started the story. 

‘10 years ago, he fell from the sky because we weren’t there for him. None of us realized how weak he has become as well. We just thought he’s in a bad mood as the destructive storms keep coming...’

Allowing the tension to sip, Souji waited patiently as the other paused to stare at the clouds, seeing something Souji did not. 

Eyes trained above, he continued with a clenched fist, ‘in actual fact, he was in a lot of pain, desperately trying to contain the wind and rain that he no longer could. While the rest of the idiots we are, we let him do the guarding of the entrance of Yomi on his own. He even had to borrow Amaterasu’s power and the joke of the day is they don’t even get along.’ 

Sending a bitter laugh at the sky, Takemikazuchi recounted a memory he would rather forget..

‘By the time we knew, it was too late. When Kumano and I found them, Susano-o was already inside a human child and that child—’ Takemikazuchi’s words were drowned as the group of children ran past them, yelling something about Oda kun catching a huge beetle, and he repeated—’was the Yosuke we currently know.’

‘Wait a minute. Yosuke isn’t Susano-o? That doesn’t make sense. Isn’t Yosuke the reincarnation of Susano-o, like a RPG game. If Yosuke is Yosuke, while Susano-o is Susano-o, then how did Susano-o become Yosuke? If Susano-o is the current Yosuke, then what happened to Yosuke _Yosuke_? Because Yosuke _is_ Susano-o, right?’

‘You’re confusing me, kid. Just shut up and let me finish.’

_But it’s important. Don’t tell me they eat souls to power up..._

‘I don’t like that look and my guts tell me I should be offended. Listen, human! I don’t know why Susano-o decided to take up Yosuke’s looks, it just happened, okay?!’ 

_It just happened…_

‘You want to hear the rest or not? If not, I’m leaving.’ 

The annoyed Kami challenged Souji with a glare. 

‘Okay…’ Souji muttered a reluctant reply. 

‘Where was I?’ 

‘Human possession.’ 

‘Something like that.’

‘Why a human vessel?’ 

Takemikazuchi smacked his face hard with his palm. It was apparently a bad deal, with the human constantly interrupting and bombarding him with questions. 

‘Remember I mentioned it before? How a human is more physical than spiritual? And Kami is purely spiritual? What humans lacks gives Kami space to stay inside without overwhelming the vessel.’

‘And gradually, they take over the body?’ 

‘Not take over. Too much work and they will need to leave anyway when the human dies.’ 

_So they can take over a human._

‘Then, like a hotel?’

‘What? Who stays in a hotel when they’re dying?’ 

Unable to keep up with Souji’s wiring for words, Takemikazuchi decided between face-palming again or simply backhanding the boy. It was not often he could speak with humans, no, it was rare that he did but he had observed them enough to know the norm and this boy here, was not of the ordinary....A weirdo, definitely a weirdo, just like that old woman and their kind were hard to communicate with, alternating between stubbornness, uncooperativeness and abundant selfishness. Even after he told her to give up, or his constant reminders her son was not coming back, she felt compelled to pursue the wait.

So he stayed with her in her remaining years, not wanting her to be all alone in a house and gave her a family of what it could have been. Such a good woman should not wither away with no one else by her side. He really tried and now, maybe he could do the same for Souji, who in his opinion, shared the same attachment with Yosuke. He only needed to understand them and channel their quirkiness. 

‘Something like a safe...house...?’ 

And Souji raised his eyebrows at the description.

‘The human’s physical body is capable of masking a Kami’s presence. At least for the weaker ones, it’ll provide protection, since they needed more time to heal and that’s what bothers me the most. Susano-o is proficient in healing spells, to recover in a split second without the need to hide while doing so.’

Takemikazuchi sighed in memory of the day it all happened, which was also the last time he had seen his buddy. 

‘He must be closer to Yomi than he let on. So I thought when he comes out, I’ll punch him and demand to know why he hid such important stuffs from us. Except he never came out.’

‘Is that unusual?’

‘Ya. Like I said, it’s temporary and by right, he didn’t need that long to heal himself.’ 

‘Because he’s weaker?’ Souji offered.

‘Probably, but I have seen him suffered worse injuries before and walked away right after, like it’s nothing.’

_So basically, Susano-o is a powerful god, who can hold his own and can heal himself but has somehow, chosen the unexpected method. And then, refuses to leave the human body? Is there a possibility that he couldn’t leave?_

Before Souji could voice his question, Takemikazuchi added, ‘you know what else is weird? Amaterasu also disappeared after Susano-o cooped up inside Yosuke. All thanks to that, we almost went into war with her retainers because they believed it’s his doing again. What we didn’t expect was Yosuke went back to the city, taking Susano-o with him, without a trace for us to find. You can imagine the panic in the Celestial Plain when two children of Izanagi’s went missing.’

 _Yeah, I would panic too if two out of the three holding up the sky disappeared._

‘As a last resort, I tried asking Tsukuyomi since he takes up half the sky, he would have seen something but he refused, saying it’s a problem that only the two can solve together. It’s cool if he doesn’t want to help but what’s with the riddle? “Where it all starts is where it all ends.”’ Takemikazuchi said as he gritted his teeth, while reaching over to grab Souji’s PET for a good crushing and grinded his teeth some more. 

‘Although he will do his part in regulating the seas and lighting up the darkness in their place’ 

_I think I heard a hint there._

Smartly, Souji did not voice that out loud as he watched the bottle got twisted out of commission.

‘Not to mention he said all that nonchalantly, like it’s the most boring shit in the world while picking at his bracelet like he didn’t care. I wanted to snatch the magatama off and shove it down his throat so badly.’ 

_Really? I don’t think that’s the correct attitude when asking someone for a favor._

Souji had a feeling Tsukuyomi probably rejected this Kami because of the way the latter approached him and not a pure ‘unable to’.

‘Except he kicked me off the sky before I could touch him.’

_Wow._

Souji was not sure how he should react to the Kami’s method of doing things in general.

‘But he did tell me to focus on “Father’s greatest gift to all”.’

 _See. Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto is trying to help._

Finding his voice, Souji echoed, ‘Father’s greatest gift to all?’

‘Probably Izanagi’s gift of creation.’

‘Life?’

‘I guess but not all of us are born from Izanagi. Anyway, forget it. It’s pointless since Susano-o is back.’ 

Souji would have been convinced, if only Takemikazuchi himself sounded more confident. Not that it was difficult for the teen to understand why as technically, Susano-o was not being himself. 

_Maybe the hint still holds and we aren’t looking at it in the correct way._

‘And we have a bigger problem,’ and the blond pointed at the sky. ‘Amaterasu. She’s doing way worse than Susano-o. At this rate, she’ll become a Fallen for some unknown reason and if we lose the Sun, lives are gonna start dying.’

‘She fell too?’ 

‘Looks like it. I tried asking Kumano, with her being the All Seeing God. But like Tsukuyomi, she didn’t say much. The most I got out of her was both Susano-o and Amaterasu’s souls are incomplete but refused to elaborate.’ 

_Incomplete souls sound serious._

‘However, one thing’s for sure, the two are definitely connected. It’s just too much of a coincidence for both to disappear at the same time and then to appear again, also around the same time. Besides, something sinister is going on.’ 

‘Sinister?’

Takemikazuchi looked at Souji for a long time before dropping the bomb and Souji’s blood ran cold hearing the confirmation.

‘Yosuke’s murdered by one of us..’

…  
……

_It’s not a natural death. We rushed over when Margaret alerted us to Susano-o’s presence and found him standing beside Yosuke’s body. The spell faded but the place still held the marks made by a Kami and a powerful one at that. Someone intentionally trapped the human in the building and snapped the boy’s neck. We’re not sure if the bastard's after Susano-o, Yosuke or humans in general so you be careful too.’_

_Strangulation…._

Souji had false hopes that the brunette had suffered a easier, less painful death and to be told the brunette’s cause of death was strangulation was not a pleasant position to be in. Rubbing his neck uncomfortably, he recalled the images this afternoon. 

‘Was it really a dream?’ Souji asked himself. 

The emotions, the details, the location and lastly, the fear he had when he saw those eyes….it was more than a dream. They were….his hands shake at the possibility of what he experienced was actually...

Memories. 

Yosuke’s memories...

Those were Yosuke’s fear and desperation as the brunette hoped for help but none came. To think he was so pushy and insensitive with Yosuke on the roof. 

Drowning in guilt, Souji’s morals chewed at him that he should have handled the topic better. Even if Yosuke had played it off lightly, he should have known better, to realize the person who would be most haunted by the experience would be the victim himself. His pity and apology for Yosuke was all Souji could think about as he walked into his Uncle’s house and a very loud cheer interrupted his thought process. 

Right there, sitting squarely across the television was his Uncle’s young partner. He remembered remotely his name was...Adachi san, was it? 

After a nod to greet the young man, Souji took his time to bend down to remove his shoes when he paused midway. The sight of Adachi’s face nagged at him to recall an important point they all overlooked. 

_Wait. 10 years ago….Adachi san also said something about 10 years ago. Right! The spirited away incident. 2 children went missing around the same time when Susano-o and Amaterasu disappeared._

Souji was not certain if the two were connected but if it was called a ‘spirited away’ event, it must be something that could not be explained by normal logic and related to Kami in some ways. It could be a clue and better than the dead links through Tsukuyomi and Kumano. But it would have to wait till tomorrow. Souji smiled a little at his little cousin and replied a gentle ‘no’ when asked by his uncle, who popped his head out from the kitchen, if he wanted coffee.

Tomorrow when his uncle was not around. 

…  
……  
………

‘Dojima san will kill me if I tell you. You saw how he shouted at me the other night. Even so, you still want to know?’

‘Yes.’ Souji answered seriously.

The next afternoon, Souji singled the man out, which was not difficult and approached the officer, who was goofing off at the mall, like any other day. However, Adachi was reluctant but it did not take long for the officer to agree with the wrong reasons. 

‘Fine. I’ll tell you what I can, as long as you don’t rat my “breaks” out to Dojima san.’

‘I won’t. I’ll be in as much trouble as you.’

‘Alright, deal. You know Amagi’s disappearance? Some of them think she was taken away by the Tochigami like the two children 10 years ago but try writing a report about it, Dojima san threw it right back at me. But I had to look it up and found out that a decade ago, Two children were reported missing for half a day. They were later found in the woods near the river, covered in blood and the strange thing was no injuries were found on them. Maybe that’s why the town thinks something paranormal was at work.’

Souji did not like how chirpy Adachi sounded but he would pretend he did not hear it.

‘Do you have the names of the two children?’

‘Sorry. Unfortunately, one of the two is probably connected to some rich and powerful family out there as the details were suppressed by someone high up.’

Great, another dead end. Souji thought he would get more out from Adachi but obviously, he was too optimistic. It was then when Adach’s face grimaced a bit at whoever entered through the automatic doors and Souji turned around to find the last person they both wanted to see right now.

‘Adachi, what the hell are you doing here?’ 

‘Eh, coffee?’

‘In the lift lobby?!’ 

Adachi gulped a little and pressed the elevator’s button repeatedly, leaving Souji to face his uncle. Before the teen could get a word out, his uncle looked at him warningly. Dojima probably knew and Souji looked away. It was pointless coming up with a lie or excuse and he felt the weight of his uncle’s hand on his shoulder. Firm and slightly shaking?

‘Stop digging into it, Souji. Please. It would only bring unhappy memories to everyone.’

And his uncle left Souji to stand alone in the emptied lobby.

…  
……  
………

Souji later found himself standing on the stone pavement linking the woods to the back of the shrine. It was the same route he took with Yosuke to the top of the hill. Looking at how little light was passing through the thin trees line, Souji did not need a watch to tell him the time. It was late. 

_What am I doing?_

The meeting with his uncle in the afternoon has left his head in a mess. There was this look in the older man’s eyes that he could not quite place. Distressed? The uncle Souji knew was this police officer, who was always so confident and fearless when handling any case. 

And yet, his infatuation with the case as his key clue was making his uncle feel troubled and shaken; his uncle who has always been there as his guardian when his parents rarely did. Unable to face his uncle and his own disappointment in himself, Souji decided to wander the street a little. In the end, his occupied mind has led him onto the quiet Shrine grounds, where he saw a fox grooming itself on the steps. 

Once it saw him, it sat up quickly and jumped back, slipping off into the woods. Unsure of what he was thinking, Souji decided to follow it with no particular reason, which was how he ended up alone in the woods and the fox? Nowhere in sight. 

_Seriously, what am I doing? I should get back now._

Turning back, in the corner of his eyes, a shadow moved between the trees somewhere on the right and what came out was not the fox but a human figure.

‘Margaret?’

He did not expect to see her here but not entirely surprised as the woods was part of the Shrine as sacred grounds. 

‘Is Susano-o sama better?’

However, Margaret did not answer him. She simply stood there and stared at him silently.

‘Margaret?’ 

‘......’ 

‘Are you alright?’

At this point, Souji could sense something was off and eye Margaret carefully. Was it the fox just now? Did some vicious fox spirit came out of a local folklore hungry for some juicy souls? 

Today was not going too well as Margaret took a step towards him and Souji took his backwards. He stumbled a little when his foot slipped on a unstable pebble and he raised his hand to steady himself with the tree trunk when the chime of a bell rang beside his ear. 

‘Witch, I told you to stay away from him.’ 

Out of nowhere, Kumano appeared right beside Margaret and grabbed the other’s wrist roughly. Mumbling words that he did not understand, Kumano concentrated some sort of energy in her hand and slammed it into Margaret, who simply exploded.

‘Takemikazuchi!’ 

Souji could barely react to what was happening when he was yanked backwards. Through another wormhole and Souji was back in his room. 

‘Sit down. You look like shit.’

Not giving him room to argue, Takemikazuchi pushed the boy down, into the couch. Looking at the tall Kami, who was moving towards the door, Souji asked with a slightly raised voice, ‘What was that?’ 

‘Later. Let’s get you some hot water first.’ 

And he teleported elsewhere. 

_Screw hot water._

Souji too stumbled into the kitchen, where the Thunder God was making himself busy. A glance around the house, which was completely shrouded in moonlight, Souji opened the fridge and took out his Uncle’s sake. Uncapping the cold bottle, Souji took a big gulp from it and relished in the way the alcohol burned after. 

‘Hey, hey, hey. What happened to minors not being allowed to drink? You little bastard lied to me.’ 

_I don’t care. No one’s here anyway and someone just freaking exploded!_

Pushing the bottle into the still slightly thrown off Kami, Souji sat down heavily at the kitchen table. Takemikazuchi could have the rest of it and everything else in the kettle. For now, he would rather know what happened in the woods! On second thoughts, he was not sure if he wanted to know either.

‘Did Kumano kill Margaret?’

‘Calm down, kid.’ 

‘Don’t tell me to calm down when someone just exploded.’ 

‘I want to tell you that I get it but no, life’s like that for us.’ 

Takemikazuchi wanted to sympathize with the child but life was truly all bloody and violence for him, Susano-o, Kumano and the list went on. They were used to it. 

‘So Margaret really died.’ 

‘Nah, the real one’s guarding Yosuke as usual.’ 

‘Then, who did I see in the woods?’ 

‘That one?’ Waving it off, Takemikazuchi assured, ‘it’s one of the copies Margaret made of herself. To patrol the area. It’s handy since we don’t have enough of us in this town to do that.’ 

_That’s a relief._

‘You finally calmed down?’ 

‘Yeah… just a little shocked.’

‘Your own fault for going into the woods and giving it reason to attack you.’ 

‘It didn’t attack me.’—prompting a raised eyebrow at him—‘Okay, “hasn’t”. Probably. But I don’t see the need to make it explode.’ 

Takemikazuchi shrugged at the boy. 

‘Kumano and Margaret don’t exactly get along. Bad blood. From the day Susano-o took Margaret in and still going at it ever since.’

‘Is there a reason why Kumano dislikes Margaret this much?’

‘Not sure.’ 

Takemikazuchi has watched the two girls go at it since they were saplings, for everything. It was their normal everyday and would have brushed it off as girls being plain crazy, except he did notice a change. As hostile as Kumano could be, she was never unreasonable. It would be verbal assault at most so for Kumano to go beyond was certainly new. He was not taking side to believe Margaret must have stepped out of the line somewhere.

‘I wouldn’t trust her this much either if I were you.’

_Even Takemikazuchi? What did Margaret do to have them distrust her so much?_

‘In that case, it’s alright to leave Yosuke in Margaret’s care?’ 

‘That, you need not worry. If there’s one person in the world that she would never harm, that would be Susano-o.’

‘And that’s a bad thing?’ 

From the blond’s tone, it sounded like he disapproved of it.

‘ _Only_ to Susano-o. She doesn’t care about anyone else. Don’t get me wrong. Her fierce loyalty to Susano-o sama is second to none and I respect that but too much is never a good thing. It’s almost like an obsession. With how Susano-o is, I’m afraid she might do something crazy to bring him back to his former self.’

‘And you don’t want that?’ 

‘Don’t want what?’ 

‘To have Susano-o back?’

‘Kid. You know I’m a Thunder God, right? How far can lightning and thunder be when there’s a storm? Of course, I want the old him back. You have no idea how I felt when he doesn’t even recognise me one bit!’

Swirling the cup of sake, Takemikazuchi glared angrily at it. 

‘I wanted to punch him the first time he said “Who are you?” And his reaction was to raise both hands like he was surrendering! For fuck sake, he’s the once feared God of Storm and he gave up without a fight! The him, who can take on a whole horde of enemies and stand like the world was made for him!’

Takemikazuchi downed the cup while he spat his feelings and poured himself another. 

‘But…’ He paused. 

‘But?’

‘He laughed. With you. Or when he played tricks on that other girl….. The Susano-o I knew hardly smiles, much less laughs and if you know your history, you will know why. He was rarely happy. The one time I have seen him smiled was when his daughter was born. And then, he turned into a complete oyabaka. The things he did to stop his daughter’s suitor from winning her hands was rather nuts. He almost killed the poor guy.’

_I remembered that from the Kojiki._

Rolling his eyes, Takemikazuchi reminisced how big of a troublemaker the idiot was.

‘To think the same guy has less than one tenth of the prowess he used to have. Just like any weak human.’ 

Emptying the shot, Takemikazuchi let out a curt, deep throat growl. There was a long stretch of silence before he replaced it with a accepting smile.

‘As much as I admire his strengths, I like the current him more if he’s genuinely happier without his memories, which I think Kumano agrees with me. I never ask her but at least she doesn’t lose it when Yosuke messes up.’ 

‘He’s loved.’ 

‘WHAT?! I DON’T LOVE HIM! I RESPECT HIM! NOT LOVE!’ 

It was obvious to Souji the Kami had taken the word the wrong way but he made no attempt to correct the other. Luckily, Takemikazuchi was not in the mood to send sparks through the air and he calmed down on his own, not without blushing furiously. It was quite the sight to behold. 

‘Anyway,’ Takemikazuchi coughed to push away his embarrassment and return to the topic on hand, ‘it’s only me and Kumano. Margaret can’t accept it. Everyday, she insists we all call Yosuke “Susano-o” and it will start a argument between her and Kumano.’

‘They argue over which name to use?’ 

‘Yeah. Pretty dumb, isn’t it? It’s not like we can do much if Susano-o himself cannot remember but no, “we must all address him as Susano-o sama.”’ 

Takemikazuchi tried an imitation of Margaret’s voice and failed miserably. Not that he cared as perfect imitation was not his point. 

‘She’s practically obsessed with the old him.’

‘Is there a reason for that?’

‘Not sure. We don’t talk much. Probably too hard for her to accept her half dad was gone.’ 

‘Half dad?’ 

Souji distinctively remembered Susano-o did not have a daughter named Margaret. 

‘Yeah. Susano-o found her and took her in as his ward. In you humans terms, he’s like a half dad, isn’t he?’

‘I suppose.’

‘Ever since, she’s been around him. I know she’s grateful to him and all that, still as her senior, I reckon it’s better for her that she accepts Kami dies too, the sooner the better but I suppose a foreign creature won’t understand our ways.’ 

Before Souji parrot the Kami’s words, he beat the human to it. 

‘Margaret’s not from around here. I have no idea what she really is but one thing I know for sure is she’s powerful and her source of power comes from elsewhere, different from me or the Kami residing on this Motherland. Half of me is hoping she can help Susano-o with that mystic power of hers while the other half is afraid…’ 

Takemikazuchi turned to the silent boy and his tone dropped solemnly, ‘my guts tells me she’s capable of worse because she is the same woman with children blood all over her hands a decade ago. I have good reasons to think she did something to those kids. Which is why I want you to heed Kumano’s words and be careful around Margaret.’

_A decade ago. Bloody hands. Children….Could it be?_

‘Was there another human child when all of you found Margaret and Yosuke? And was the other child also all bloody and yet, there was no injury?’

‘How did you know?’ 

_So it is the spirited away incident._

‘I heard from the townspeople that two children were involved in a spirited incident, which coincidentally happened 10 years ago. Can you describe how you found Susano-o inside Yosuke? And also about the other child? I think they might be the same case.’ 

‘So?’ 

‘Don’t you see? If the other human child was there, he might be able to tell us something. Provided he’s still alive and is someone of this town. I know it’s not the best of plan but currently, that’s the only plan we have.’

‘Good try, kid but sadly, the other one left town, shortly after Yosuke did. We don’t know where he is. Or how he looks now.’ 

There went one of their leads, which left them with only one other. One that they were constantly telling him to stay away from - Margaret. 

‘Takemikazuchi sama, I humbly ask for your assistance.’ 

Souji bowed politely and looked up from his request with a smile, which Takemikazuchi would always remember the child as a scheming bastard.  
.  
..

‘You look like you have something on your mind to ask. Please do not hold back on my account.’

If Souji did not know beforehand how each lead always link back to Margaret, he would have thought she was a observant and wise person. However, he too was wiser, and by Margaret’s need to intimidate him, Souji was convinced she played a bigger part in the incident, closer to the core of the entire issue than any of them. And in a manner, which the untold truth to be uncovered would not make anyone happy. Even so, he had no intention of backing off now.

_Act casual, Seta Souji. Put on your stoic face._

Smacking on his best ‘I’m bored’ face, Souji prepared himself mentally for what was going to be a difficult battle and pray that his accomplice in crime could distract Kumano long enough for him to get any amount of information out.

‘Then, I shall cut to the chase. It’s about you.’ 

‘If it is about my involvement in the incident 10 years ago. Yes, I was there, where unfortunately, I had to witness Susano-o sama’s fall. Into a human vessel and as his retainer, I could do little, except cry over the loss of a great Kami. There were even fewer things I could do but watch the vessel leave this town, taking my Master away. The many things I should have done for him to prevent it for it is my duty. I have failed him terribly.’

On the surface, it looked as if Margaret was laying out all the cards but in fact, those cards were facing down, revealing little to none. And definitely not how she was intricately weaved into the works of the event. A purposeful interruption to take lead in the conversation and control the direction of the topic. 

In terms of wits, Souji was not sure if and how he could beat her as the latter was obviously prepared to make it her game. He needed to focus or he would only end up going in circles and no where nearer. So he took a glance at the unconscious Yosuke to remind himself of his reasons and at that moment, the brunette’s forgotten words came back to him.

_‘Don’t get involved. Don’t ask why. ’_

Yosuke was against them attempting to find out more so why was he still pursuing the matter? Should he not respect Yosuke’s wish, especially when it was practically a dead man’s wish?

Which as he continued watching the stilled chest; a symptom of being dead, Souji realized how they have all been neglecting Yosuke’s feelings and were really cruel to the brunette. No one in this shrine truly cares about the human named Yosuke. Yosuke was never their concern. Even now, what Takemikazuchi saw was Susano-o who lost his memories and not Yosuke. To Margaret, Yosuke was nothing more than a vessel. 

_Nothing more than a vessel…._

Margaret was the first one there when Susano-o took refuge in Yosuke. Her hands were stained with children blood. Margaret was also the first one who found Yosuke and notified them of Susano-o’s return. Margaret. Margaret….

‘Margaret, did you kill Yosuke to release your Master’s soul from the….’ Souji bit his lip a little. If he said the word, it would mean Yosuke was really nothing more than an object, but he had to. ‘..the vessel?’ 

‘Are you implying that I committed the worst kind of sin ever to a human? I can assure you as tempting as that sounds, there is no way I will hurt a human before my Master’s eyes, whom he so loved.’

Souji’s blood ran cold seeing Margaret’s smile, which held no kindness within. 

‘You sound like you would do anything for Susano-no-Mikoto.’ 

‘That I do. As without him, I would have drowned that day, He saved my life and raised me. I do not think it’s too much to live and die for their life savior. Would you not agree?’ 

‘I may not know Susano-no-Mikoto well but you said he love humans, which to me, it basically means life. So I don’t think Susano-no-Mikoto would agree to you dying or anyone dying for him.’ 

For a few seconds, Margaret’s eyes flashed darkly, which was quickly hidden behind another well practiced smile. 

‘What would you know?’

‘Nothing. You’ll be right if you straight up said I know nothing because I really don’t. Not about Yosuke. How he’s like as a person before this. How he felt when he died. How he feel whenever he looks back to it. Or how much pain he is in right now. Neither do I know anything about Susano-o, Takemikazuchi, Kumano sama. Or even you.’

It was like the more time he spent with them, the less he understood any of them. And for some odd reasons, being not able to communicate with them hurt him, in a way he could not describe. It hurt but he told himself he needed to do more.

’Me? I am not an important figure. There is no need to concern yourself with me.’ 

Anger rose within him when he heard her answer. 

‘Margaret, no one would bother saving you if you’re not important.’ 

_Wait, I said that?_

‘Hm.’ 

Souji braced himself for the more or less Kami to flare up, to be returned with an unexpected smirk. His invoking reaction appeared to sit well with her as Margaret savoured it. 

‘That is the same tone Susano-o sama uses whenever Kumano sama and I take an disagreement too far. He will tell us to either drop it or kill each other on the spot. And then blow whatever that is close by sky high while making sure it will always end right in the middle of the two of us. On many occasions, it seemed as if he did it with the intention to kill us himself.’ 

_Ok, last 2 parts will take some digesting._

‘Of course, he never did. My Master is quite the contradicting figure. Just like the day he raised a storm in the middle of the sea and sunk the ship I was in.’ 

_Eh….That’s how they met?_

‘I was sure I would perish in the raging waves, so I made a wish. I implored the Gods to save me and in an instant, the ocean calmed down. The storm left and there with the Sun behind him was Susano-o. He took the longest condescending glance at me, and as I thought my hands were going to give up from holding onto the plank, with a swipe of his finger, he swept me off onto the beach with a huge wave.’

For once, Souji saw a different smile on the lady, one filled with tenderness. 

‘Not asking where I came from, he took me in, gave me a roof and roots. Gradually, I also learnt of his many names, which were all biased, unknowing of his Grace. He has a tendency to be aggressively playful and has a violently blunt mouth but they were not with ill intentions. The storms he brings are necessary evil. If only you humans know how much he has done for everyone in this town. If anyone understood...’

Margaret’s lovingness for her Master gave way to her sadness and were lost in her sense of helplessness. Turning away, hugging her arms closely to herself while slightly shaking, Margaret had a favor. 

‘So Master Souji, if it’s possible, please do try not to be reckless as it will deeply sadden Susano-o sama. You are important to him. Way more than you think.’

Souji was about to nod when the shoji behind them slammed open and in came Kumano.

‘Human, which part of “stay away from her” do you not understand?’ 

‘Sorry, kid.’ 

Takemikazuchi shrugged as he entered the room, behind Kumano. He tried his best but lying and hiding were never his forte, much less up against a Kami that sees all. He slipped up within 10 minutes. 

Storming her way over, her outstretched hand was probably going to grab his shirt for not heeding her warning, which was stopped by Margaret. Furious, Kumano slapped Margaret’s hand away. 

‘Don’t touch me with your filthy hands, Witch!’ 

This was probably the catfight that Takemikazuchi speak of. As Souji watched Kumano raised her hand and her mouth muttering a chant, one thought flashed across his mind which overlapped with a certain person’s.

_Enough!_

‘Enough!’ 

The voice belonged to one in the room whom everyone had forgotten from the opening of the door up to that point. Pushing the quilt away, Yosuke sat up and regarded them with annoyance making itself clear in his body language. 

‘I’m happy you two are finally going to kill each other. Get it over and done with but do it outside, not in my room. Get out.’ 

Yosuke’s eyes flashed green as he spoke venomously.

‘Susano..sa--ma…?’

‘What? Can’t I get some sleep without you two arguing over everything and making my head hurt.’ 

Palm pressed against one side of his face, eyes closed with a frown, the awakened emphasized his point. Each time the two girls go at it, his ears hurt, his head spin and years were taken off his soul. Give it a break already!

Eyes slowly opened to reveal bright yellow iris, which widened at whatever the tired Kami saw. In disbelief, he carefully pulled his hand away to stare at the open palm. The frown turned into a grimace that was quickly hid away behind indifference and a clutched fist. 

The other Kami kept silent, all coming to a common understanding. It was Souji who broke the stillness

‘Are you feeling better?’ 

‘...............’ 

_Why?_

The grief intensified when their eyes meet, and stayed so even as the yellow orbs averted to the tatami floor. 

_You shouldn’t have done it, you stupid child._

‘Why shouldn’t I? Idiots have rights too.’ 

The atmosphere that was previously tense, froze with Souji’s reply. The closed fist tightened on itself with the blue veins pushing to the surface.

‘I think you have overstayed your welcome. Kumano, send him out.’

Tapping Souji’s shoulder, Kumano signalled to him it was time to go. Reluctantly, Souji stood up. The entire time, no one was able to look him in the eyes.

‘Wait.’

At the doorway, he was stopped by the person who told him to leave.

‘Human, I guess I do owe you a thanks. You’re a great help.’

_I need to break the contract._

This time, Souji chose not to respond as he walked away.

_You’re not safe here._

Moving out into the cooling evening air, Souji consciously told himself to watch his strides, in order not to place his foot beyond the steps because he could not see well with his blurring sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. I finally finished this chapter. Sorry for taking this long as I kept changing my direction for this story and now I have found a satisfying one. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I am writing it. XD

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to write an happy ending for this story but that's too cliché. Hmm...should I?
> 
> And sorry, I didn't realise I gotten Yukiko's surname wrongly. I wrote 'Amano'.


End file.
